La Villa Weasley
by Ginevra Hale
Summary: La familia Weasley ha grecido con el paso de los años, nuevos miembros, nuevas aventuras, nuevos amores,nuevos retos, nuevos imposibles, nuevas emociones y todos son Weasley. ¿Alguien menciono un Malfoy o algun Lupin incluso escuche Slytherin? Spoilers DH
1. La Villa Weasley

**-Disclaimer; _Los personajes le pertenecen a J K. Rowling a mi sólo la trama sin ningun fin de lugro._**

**Notas de la Autora; _Habra amor, desilusión y amigos no tan amigos, los primos Weasley son de armas tomar._**

**Chapter # La Villa Weasley**

Una mañana más, un insignificante día más el sol entraba por la misma ventana dándole de lleno a los ojos, maldijo por lo bajo esperando poder dormir aunque fuera un segundo más pero le fue imposible. La puerta fue golpeada débilmente dos veces y antes de esperar respuesta un par de cabecitas despeinadas ya brincaban sobre la cómoda cama que ocupaba.

-Despierta papá.-pidió el niño de menor estatura.-Anda mami que se nos hace tarde.

-Al por mucho que nos demoremos el callejón Diagon no va a desaparecer.-exclamó Harry Potter dándole la espalda al niño, la mujer que compartía su cama le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Vayan a cambiarse que ya mismo despierto a su padre.-exclamo la mujer sonriendo ampliamente ambos niños, salieron brincando y con el mismo entusiasmo que habían entrado.

-Vamos Harry.-pidió saliendo de la cama y entrando al baño para lavarse la cara.

-Ayer me cansé mucho.-gritó Harry sin pararse.

-Nadie te obligo a jugar quidditch toda la noche.

-No jugamos toda la noche, tarde segundos en encontrar la snitch.

-Arrogante-inquirió la mujer saliendo del baño.

-Mandona-repuso Harry sonriendo

-Presumido.

-Hermosa.

-Oye te estoy insultando.

-Y yo también-río Harry poniéndose de pie y sin más remedio comenzó a vestirse.

Ginevra Weasley ya no era mucho de lo que un día fue a pesar de tener 3 hijos podía agradecer a los entrenamientos de quidditch mantener un buen cuerpo, su piel sólo estaba un poco más bronceada que antes, su estatura era unos centímetros mayor y sus facciones más marcadas.

Harry Potter mantenía el cabello igual de imposible que antes, su cuerpo había adquirido formas que halagaban a cualquier mujer pero había cambiado ahora podía decir con orgullo y sin intenciones de equivocarse que era feliz, feliz como nunca antes lo había sido y era una felicidad que destellaba en el brillo de sus ojos, en la amplitud de su sonrisa.

No tardaron más de 10 minutos en estar listos, Ginny llamó a sus hijos y con velocidad salieron de la casa para abordar su camioneta.

-¿Papi Al esta castigado?-preguntó la niña pequeña.

-¿Hizo algo que no debía hacer o no hizo algo que si tenía que hacer?-preguntó Harry mirando a su hija por el espejo retrovisor.

-No hizo algo que tenía que hacer-aseguro la pequeña sonriendo, Al comenzó a negarlo mientras James gritaba que si era culpable.

-Al estas castigado-sentenció Harry ignorando a sus dos hijos varones, Lily nunca mentía y siempre que intentaba hacerlo sus mejillas se ponía tan rojas que era muy fácil descubrirla.

-Pero no hice nada malo.-replico Al haciendo un puchero.-Mamá juro solemnemente que me eh portado muy bien, enserio que si, desde mi último castigo aprendí muy bien la lección.-agrego mientras su madre lo miraba, con un poco de suerte y su tierna mirada podía librarse de ese castigo.

-¿Qué hizo Al Lily?-preguntó Ginny sonriente.

-No me quiso bajar mis botas rojas del mueble de madera.-exclamo la niña molesta.-Y le había dicho por favor.

-¿Por qué no le bajaste las botas Al?-preguntó Harry y aprovecho la luz roja para voltear a ver a su hijo.

-Por que James las puso ahí y el debía bajarlas-se justifico Al.

-Yo no subí las botas de Lily-repuso James restándole importancia.

-Eran mis botas rojas de la suerte, no cualquier botas-exclamo ofendida la pequeña.

-¿Por qué no le pediste a James que las bajará Lily?-preguntó Ginny.

-Por que James estaba preparando mi desayuno.

-Sólo te sirvió un vaso con leche-reprocho Al molesto.

-¿Lily quieres que papá castigué a Al justamente hoy que iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar todo lo de la lista de útiles de Hogwarts siendo que va a ser su primer año lejos de casa y no volverás a verlo hasta Navidad?-preguntó Ginny mirando a su hija.

-¿Al se enojaría conmigo si eso pasa verdad?-Ginny con un movimiento le dijo que si.-Entonces ya esta, que castigue a Al y yo me voy con el a Hogwarts para que así no se enoje conmigo tanto tiempo-repuso Lily. Harry río, desde que Al había recibido su carta de Hogwarts Lily se la pasaba encontrando excusas para ella también tener una razón para irse con el.

-¿Sólo por eso quieres que me castiguen enana?-preguntó Al molesto, Lily bajo la mirada apenada y en un susurro lo acepto.-Ay niña no te preocupes te voy a escribir todos los días y ni vas a notar mi ausencia.-exclamo mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hermanita.

-Cuando yo recibí mi carta tu no hiciste nada de esto.-dijo James cruzándose de brazos molesto.

-Cuando tu te fuiste a Hogwarts me quedaba Al para jugar pero ahora me voy a quedar sola-lloriqueo mientras Al le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Oye que hay de mi?-repuso Harry ofendido, el también jugaba con su hija, su niña, su princesita, su pequeña pelirroja nunca iba a estar sola.

-Tu estas en el ministerio la mitad del día.-siguió llorando la pequeña.

-¿Y de mi?-preguntó Ginny con esperanza, Lily se limpió las lagrimas mientras Al golpeaba cada vez más fuerte en su espalda pero de repente comenzó a llorar con más ganas.

-El próximo año hay mundial y vas a tener que entrenar mucho para ganar la copa de quidditch-lloro mientras Al desesperado comenzó a mover energéticamente frente a su hermana su peluche preferido.

-Eso funcionaba cuando ella era una bebe Al-exclamo James jalando el peluche.-Mira enana.-Lily se limpió un par de lagrimas.- Papá tiene que trabajar pero siempre llega temprano a casa, mamá va a tener que entrenar mucho para que podamos tener los mejores lugares en el estadio pero te lleva a sus entrenamientos, yo te escribo cada tres días, Al ah prometido escribirte diario así que no vas a tener tiempo para estar sola.-le aseguro mientras con su mano limpiaba más lagrimas.

-¿Pero si aún así me siento sola?-preguntó encontrando el defecto en las palabras de James.

-Te mudas a la madriguera, ahí siempre hay gente y mucha.-le aseguro como si fuera lo más obvio mientras todos en la camioneta estallaban en carcajadas.

-¿Crees que el tío Charly me deje dormir con el?-preguntó Lily.

-Si Anastasia no te echa de su cama yo creo que si-respondió Ginny risueña.

-Entonces ya esta, Al te puedes ir a Hogwarts con mi permiso-aseguro Lily.

-¿Y a mi no me das permiso?-preguntó James irritado.

-Mmm ¿vas a seguir escribiéndote cartas con esa chica de Revenclaw?-preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, James sonrió.

-No.

-Entonces si te doy permiso.

-Ya no tendré necesidad de escribirle por que la veré todos los días-río, recibiendo como respuesta por parte de Lily un pellizco y que le sacara la lengua.

Pronto llegaron al Caldero Chorreante donde desayunaron entre risas y varios besos entre el matrimonio Potter.

-Primero iremos por tu varita Al, luego por los libros pasaremos por tu lechuza y finalizaremos el día comprando tus túnicas.-organizo Harry mirando fijamente al menor de sus hijos.

-¿Y piensan comprarme hoy a mi algo?-preguntó James.

-No James entiende que no te quieren.-respondió Al sonriente, James le miro feo y antes de que pudiera darle algún golpe Ginny lo detuvo.

-En lo que ellos van por la varita ustedes dos y yo iremos por un helado ¿les parece?-preguntó Ginny mirando a James y Lily.

-Lo del helado suena rico-dijo Lily frotándose la panza.

-Acabas de comer enana-se sorprendió James.

-Nunca se le dice que no a un rico helado de cereza con chispas de chocolate, crema batida y galletas.

-Tu hermana es una sabía.-aseguro Ginny, James sonrió por que ahora que lo pensaba un poco más Lily tenía toda la boca llena de verdad aunque le faltaran un par de dientes.

-Este año tienen que ganar la copa mamá.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

-Inglaterra merece una Victoria, tanto o más de lo que la merece Teddy.-río recordando todos los esfuerzos que su casi hermano hacía para intentar llamar la atención de su prima.

-¡Hey que sabes tu de eso!-exclamo un chico tras de el, Ginny se puso de pie y en dos segundos ya lo estaba asfixiando con un fuerte abrazo.

-Lee ¿Cómo estas¿Dónde esta tu padre?-preguntaba mientras abrazaba al chico que le acompañaba.

-Yo soy Oliver tía.-repuso mientras se recuperaba del fuerte abrazo.-Y esta en la tienda, mamá lo estaba riñendo por una de sus bromas.

Fred Weasley era dueño de "Sortilegios Weasley" sucursal del callejón Diagon, se había casado de Katie Bell y juntos habían procreado a un par de gemelos idénticos a él, Oliver llevaba el nombre en memoria de Oliver Wood quien murió a manos de un mortifago al defender a Katie, Lee era en memoria de Lee Jordan, entrañable amigo de Fred y George.

-Ese no madura.

-Vamos tía nunca se es demasiado grande para tener buen humor.-aseguro Oliver mientras comía del helado de Lily.

-Si quieres mamá te puede comprar uno y tu dejas en paz a mi helado-le regaño Lily.

-No es necesario, el tuyo siempre sabe mejor.-respondió mientras le sonreía ampliamente a la pequeña.

-Volviendo a la platica ¿Crees que Victoria le haga caso algún día a Teddy?-preguntó Lee sentándose junto a James.

-Yo apuesto 3 galeones a que no.-exclamo Oliver sacando una pequeña libreta de su pantalón.- ¿Cuánto apuestas primo?-le preguntó a James listo para escribir.

-Yo apuesto 10 galeones a que Teddy te hechiza si te escucha.-dijo James y aunque Oliver le dedico una mirada no muy grata lo escribió.

-Yo apuesto mi helado a que Teddy y Victoria se casan y tienen muchos Teddy'sitos-aposto Lily.

-¿Tu tía cuanto apuestas?-le preguntó Lee

-Apuesto 5 galeones a que ahí viene Teddy y te da un par de patadas en el trasero-anunció, Oliver miro tras de el y al instante guardo la libreta y la pluma.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?-preguntó Teddy nervioso.

-Comemos helado-respondió Lily antes de que Ginny se pusiera de pie y llenara de abrazos y besos a su ahijado.

-¿Y ya se van?-preguntó al mismo tiempo que intentaba zafarse de los maternales brazos de Ginny.

-¿Nos estas corriendo?-preguntó Lee sonriente.

-A ustedes dos si.-respondió señalando a los gemelos.

-Nos vamos tan pronto vengan Harry y Al-respondió Ginny sentándose nuevamente.

-¿Y creen que tarden mucho?

-No creo pero si quieres ya nos vamos-respondió James, Lee y Oliver rieron.

-¿A quien esperas?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-A nadie.

-Huy entonces le diremos a nuestra prima Vicky que sales con una tal nadie.

-Aunque dudamos que le importe.

-¿Por qué no solo se van y me dejan en paz?

-Por que eso no es divertido.

-Tranquilo Teddy ya nos vamos y si ves a Harry dile que lo esperamos con Madame Malkin-exclamo Ginny, conocía a Teddy tanto como a sus hijos y entendía que el esperaba a alguien especial y no quería molestarle.-Y ustedes dos se van a la tienda, que su padre no va a querer pagarles si no trabajan.

-De acuerdo tía ya nos vamos, James nos vemos en la noche, tenemos que preparar la iniciación de Al.

-¿Cuál iniciación?-preguntó Ginny curiosa.

-Cuando cualquiera con sangre Weasley entra a Gryffindor hacemos una pequeña iniciación de la cual estoy seguro que no quieres saber-respondió Teddy sonriente, el había inventado esa tradición cuando Victoria (la primera Weasley de la nueva generación) entro a Hogwarts.

-Bueno ya nos vamos, nos vemos en la noche en la madriguera.-se despidió de los gemelos.-Y Teddy quiero que llegues temprano a casa para que nos vayamos juntos.-le pidió Ginny al nombrado.

-Mamá.-Lily jalo de la ropa de su madre.

-Dime cariño.

-¿Todos han estado en Gryffindor?-preguntó.

-Si, Ted fue el primero, luego tu prima Victoria, Ania, Arthur, Penélope al siguiente año entraron Lee, Oliver seguidos por Muriel y Molly después Charly y al siguiente entro tu hermano y ahora es el turno de Rose y Al.

-Y en dos años entraremos Hugo, Penny y yo ¿verdad mami?-preguntó la pequeña recordando a sus primos.

-Así es enana y les haremos nuestra tradicional iniciación-le aseguró James.

-Ginny hola.-apenas habían dado un paso en la tienda cuando Ginny fue saludada cortésmente por una mujer de facciones finas y piel blanca, el cabello lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta con la frente despejada.

-Pansy que gusto verte.-saludo la pelirroja con un efusivo abrazo.

-Al fin tengo el gusto de conocer a tus hijos-Pansy sonrió amablemente a Lily y James y ambos niños mostraron sus mejores sonrisas.

-Si el es James el mayor…

-…Muy parecido a su padre, un gusto conocerte.-le saludo la mujer estirando su mano derecha.

-Y ella es Lily la más pequeña.

-Una replica exacta a ti-Lily sonrió sonrojada.

-Albus esta con su padre comprando la varita en un memento nos alcanzan.-agrego Ginny sonriente.- ¿Y tus pequeños?

-Scor ven aquí hijo.-pidió Pansy, un niño rubio de rostro afilado y ojos grises salió tras una mampara con una túnica de Hogwarts que notablemente le quedaba grande.

-El mi hijo Scorpius.

-Siento que veo a Draco en miniatura.-se sorprendió Ginny pues el parecido eran enorme.

-Lo sé aunque créeme que es mucho más amable y educado que Draco a su edad.-río Pansy y el aludido salió desde otra mampara con una niña sujetada a su mano a quien le medían un vestido rosa.

- Te escuche Pans, Potter que gusto verte.-le saludo Draco acercándose a ellas.

-Lo mismo digo Malfoy supongo que ella es la pequeña Cissy.

-Si ella es Narcisa la bebe.

-No soy una bebe-replicó la niña.- En dos años entraré a Hogwarts.

-Y aunque lo hagas no vas a dejar de ser mi bebe-respondió Draco sonriente, la niña mostró enfado y se acerco a Lily.

-Los entrenamientos empiezan en dos semanas ¿Nerviosa?-preguntó Pansy a Ginny y con ayuda de Draco iniciaron una conversación sobre quidditch.

-yo también entro a Hogwarts en dos años-exclamo Lily con amabilidad.

-Que bien.-dijo Cissy indiferente.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó Scorpius a Lily, ella levanto la mirada, su respiración se volvió lenta, sus manos sudaron y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que su cabello, James frunció el seño y se puso frente a Scorpius.

-Es mi hermanita Lily, yo soy James.

-Un gusto conocerte James y ¿qué ella no sabe hablar?-preguntó mirando a Lily que parecía no reaccionar.

-A veces se le olvida como hacerlo.-río James.

-Ya veo, bueno ya haz escuchado el nombre del gnomo este así que no hace falta que la presente-agrego señalando a Cissy, Lily río divertida, la niña molesta por ser llamada gnomo le dio tremendo patacón en la espinilla a Scorpius interrumpiendo la platica de los adultos.

-No peleen-ordeno Draco.

-Pero ella me pateo-repuso Scorpius sobándose el área afectada.

-Pero tú empezaste Scor así que deja todo como esta o tendrás problemas-le sentenció-Y ve a que te sigan arreglando esa túnica que puedes caer si la pisas.-Scorpius obedeció a su padre sin chistar y con notable molestia regreso a la mampara donde una mujer entrada en años comenzó a trabajar en su túnica.

-Así que el próximo año ganamos la copa de quidditch-exclamo Pansy contenta.

-Así es Pansy esa copa ya lleva grabado nuestros nombres.-le aseguro.

-Con que aquí están ¡eh!-la puerta acababa de abrirse y pronto un despistado Harry y Al entraron.

-Si ¿no te dijo Teddy?-le preguntó James.

-No, me encontré a los nuevos gemelos y me dijeron que iban a venir para acá ¿Apoco Teddy esta aquí? Anoche le dije que íbamos a venir y no me dijo nada sobre venir juntos.

-Es que el no quería que viniéramos juntos.-exclamo Ginny.- Mira cariño déjame presentarte a una amiga de la selección.-agrego mirando a Pansy.

-¿Parkinson?-preguntó extrañado.

-Ahora es Malfoy, Potter.-dijo Draco tras el, Harry le miro sorprendido eso si que no lo esperaba, Pansy sonrío amable, Draco le estiro la mano y a el lo único que le vino a la mente era tomar a sus hijos y salir corriendo de ahí.

-Hola Malfoy.-Ginny le había dado un pequeño pellizco así que Harry no tuvo de otra más que tomar la mano que Draco le estiro.

-Ron y Hermione vienen para acá, Rose apenas va por la varita así que no creo que tarden.

-Eso si que va a ser una fiesta.-río Pansy.

Lily seguía roja y paralizada.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Al a James viendo como Lily tenía la vista fija en una mampara frente a ellos.

-No lo sé esta así desde que…-James se quedo callado y miro hacía la mampara, tras ella podía verse claramente al hijo de los Malfoy mirando a Lily por el espejo.-No me lo puedo creer.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Al sin entender.

-Nada que te importe mocoso ahora ve a que te midan tu túnica por que si no nunca vamos a salir de aquí-repuso molesto y tomo del brazo a Lily para ponerla tras su padre.

-James, Al y Lily síganme-pidió Ginny llevando a sus hijos hacia una mampara, Pansy tomo la mano de Cissy y juntas comenzaron a ver ropa para sus hijas mientras Al y James esperaban a ser atendidos.

-Así que juegan quidditch-exclamo Harry torpemente, desde que sus esposas se habían alejado ambos hombres se quedaron de pie sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-Si ahora juega quidditch.

-Y el próximo año ganaremos la copa.-gritó Ginny, ambas mujeres no perdieron de vista a sus maridos y reían de lo torpes que lucían.

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que Ginny terminaría siendo amiga de Pansy me hubiera reído hasta morir-comentó Harry intentando sonar divertido.

-Si alguien me hubiera dicho que tendría esta platica contigo le hubiera llamado idiota-agrego Draco con seriedad, Harry borro la amplia sonrisa de su rostro y metió las manos a sus bolsillos.-Entiendo que desde que te señalo antes de la batalla en que lo venciste Pansy no te agrada-hablo Draco sin mirarle

-No es así.-exclamo Harry restándole importancia.

-A ella tampoco le agradas.-dijo bajando la voz para que nadie más lo oyera.- Ella cree que eres el culpable de la muerte de su hermano,

-¿Qué?-preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos, él ni sabía que ella había tenido un hermano.

-Verás Potter, su hermano jugaba quidditch en el mismo equipo que juega ella ahora, y un día cometió el error de hacer un comentario a tu favor, minimizando a los mortifagos e incluso llamándoles idiotas, él no contaba con que en su equipo hubiera hijos de mortifagos y en un partido uno de ellos le derribo de la escoba provocando su muerte, algunos lo atribuyeron a la mala suerte para otros solo fue un accidente pero Pans cree que tu eres el culpable.

-¿Pero yo…?

-Tu no tienes nada que ver y ella en el fondo lo sabe pero eso ocurrió dos días antes de la batalla así que cuando Voldemort pidió que te entregaran ella reacciono señalándote esperando así evitar más muertes.

-Por desgracia mucha gente murió ese día.

-Y todas esas perdidas se lamentan pero sólo uno de ellos era su hermano.

-Lo siento mucho

-Ella más y siento contarte esto tal vez ni siquiera te importe pero Pans no es una mala persona creo que ni yo lo soy puedes creer que actúe por miedo o por el instinto de sobre vivencia pero no es así desde el primer día que pise Hogwarts te ofrecí mi amistad por que sabía que tu eras del lado de los buenos y supuse que si éramos amigos mi padre olvidaría todo eso de los mortifagos pero la rechazaste así que actúe como el niño que era y te moleste hasta cansarme, nunca tuve nada en contra de los sangre impura pero vaya que le hice la vida pesada a Granger y no es algo que me enorgullece pero se que si no hubiera actuado de esa manera yo jamás habría madurado.

-Vaya tantos años después y podría decirte que ya no importa pero ambos sabemos que si y te agradezco que me lo digas.-dijo con sinceridad Draco le sonrío amablemente y una vez más le estiro la mano, Harry no dudo en estrecharla con un fuerte apretón.

-Ya llegó el tío Ron-dijo el pelirrojo entrando con una gran sonrisa, cuando vio a Harry estrechando la mano con Draco agradeció que existiera la piel por que de lo contrario su mandíbula estaría en el suelo, Hermione entro tras el empujándolo un poco.

-Hola Draco.-le saludo la castaña con amabilidad.

-Buenos días jefa Hermione.-río Draco, Hermione se ruborizo, Ron le miro molesta y Harry abrió aún más los ojos.

-¿Me lo explicas tu o se lo saco a golpes?-preguntó Ron apretando los puños, Rose y Hugo vieron a sus primos e ignorando a sus padres corrieron con ellos.

-Trabajamos juntos en relaciones mágicas.-explico Hermione apenada, si no le había contado nada a Ron era por que no quería tener esa platica.

-Y ella es la jefa del departamento por lo tanto su autoridad esta sobre la mía Weasley.-agrego Draco con seriedad.

-Ya veo-analizo Ron, Harry río por el intento fallido de seriedad en Ron el cual pronto le estiro su mano derecha a Draco.

-Ginny linda hola.-saludo Hermione alejándose de ellos pero cuando estaba a un par de pasos de su amiga vio a Pansy quedándose demasiado quieta e impresionada.

-Hola Hermione mira te presento a Pansy Malfoy ambas vamos a estar en la selección de Inglaterra en el próximo mundial.

-Y ganaremos la copa-aseguro Pansy sonriendo amablemente y estirando su mano derecha.

-No sabía que jugarás quidditch.-se impresiono Hermione, vaya que jamás creyó apta para algo a Pansy.

-Es tradición de familia que el hijo más grande juegue en el Puddlemere United, mi hermano jugaba como buscador y cuando murió tuve que seguir la tradición al principio no me hizo mucha gracia pero ahora amo al quidditch.

-¿Eres buscadora?-preguntó Hermione intrigada, era el mejor puesto y el más difícil.

-No, en mi equipo soy guardián en la selección soy cazadora al igual que Ginny.

-Vaya que bueno.

-Así es por que el próximo año…

-…ganaran la copa de quidditch.-completaron entusiasmados los hijos de ambas, Hermione se echo a reír al igual que Ginny y Pansy.

-¿Qué hay de esos tres?-preguntó Ginny mirando a los maridos de cada una parados y sin hablarse.

-No lo sé pero mientras no saquen las varitas no hay que preocuparnos.-aseguro Pansy amable, Hermione le miro incrédula.

-Se lo que debes pensar Hermione por cierto ¿te molesta si te digo Hermione?

-Para nada ¿y que crees que pienso?

-Piensas "¿Dónde demonios quedo la chica que solía insultarme por mi sangre y que lo único que sabía hacer era maquillarse y lucir linda?"-exclamo Pansy imitando su voz, ella enrojeció.

-Bueno es que…

-… La muerte de mi hermano me hizo darme cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes que un brillo labial y cada día cuando veo a Scor o Cissy me hierve la sangre de pensar que hay gente que puede insultarlos por el pasado que tenemos Draco y yo por que no es algo justo para ellos, los errores que Draco y yo tuvimos, que se que fueron muchos, no es culpa de ellos así que no me queda más que disculparme contigo por las muchas veces que te ofendí y justificarme diciendo que sólo repetía las ideas de mis padres.

-Acepto tu disculpa y yo también te ofrezco una hay que admitir que nunca fui muy amable contigo desde el primer día que te vi con Malfoy supuse que eras igual que el en ese tiempo y respondí a tus provocaciones sin planteármelo dos veces.

-Ay que tierno.-se burlo Ginny pero con una ancha sonrisa, llevaba poco de tratar con Pansy pero no podía negar que se había vuelto una de sus mejores amigas, ella seguía siendo fría y grosera con algunas personas pero ya nunca más con un Weasley o un hijo de muggles.

-Las túnicas están listas.-sonrió madame Malkin recordando a esas 3 mujeres y la primera vez que fueron a comprar su túnica para Hogwarts, sonrió satisfecha por que había sido testigo de varios enfrentamientos entre ellos y verlos ahora sonaba irreal e imposible pero no cabía duda de que toda la gente tenía derecho a cambiar cuando entendía sus errores.

-¿Tu hijo entra a Hogwarts este año?-preguntó Ron a Draco para romper el silencio.

-Si así es.

-¿Y ya le compraste algún animal?-preguntó, Draco le miro sin entender.

-Es que le quiero regalar una lechuza a mi pequeña Rose pero quiero que sea sorpresa.

-Pues entonces vamos los 3 en lo que ellas terminan de comprar aquí.-propuso Harry, Draco les miro incrédulo, vaya que los Weasley eran extraños, hace un segundo quería golpearlo y ahora hasta lo invitaba a comprar lechuzas.

Después de que cada niño tuvo sus túnicas para el colegio las tres mujeres salieron comentando algunos chismes en particular.

Al había intentado hablar con Cissy pero ella le había respondido indiferente a cada pregunta, Lily había intentado formar una palabra bien lograda frente a Scorpius pero le fue imposible, James había sido l o más grosero que pudo con Scorpius por la forma en que su hermanita lo miraba, Rose había simpatizado con Scorpius y pudieron compartir varios temas en común, Al aburrido de intentar platicar con Cissy comenzó a platicar con Hugo sobre lo magnifico que sería Hogwarts, Lily también intento hablar con Cissy pero ella ni siquiera le respondió, James ayudo a que Rose y Scorpius platicaran pensando así alejarlo de su hermanita.

.- ¿Podemos ir con el tío Fred?-preguntó Hugo fastidiado de la platica de Al.

-Vamos a ir juntos.-respondió Hermione.

-¿Vienes?-le preguntó Ginny a Pansy.

-Lo siento pero quedamos de ir a pasar la tarde con mi suegra, ayer compramos casi todo pero como no nos dio tiempo dejamos para hoy las túnicas.

-Bueno entonces encontramos a nuestros maridos y nos despedimos.-exclamo Hermione, tardaron poco en encontrarlos así que con amabilidad se despidieron y dejaron abierta una invitación para salir los 6 juntos, los niños sólo se dijeron Adiós.

-Este día no puede ser más loco.-exclamo Ron en la madriguera, habían comprado todo lo necesario para sus hijos y aprovechando que el alboroto que ellos solían causar junto a sus primos había desaparecido aprovecho para comentar lo sucedido horas antes.

-Ya lo creo.-acepto Harry mirando a su esposa por la espalda que al igual que Fleur, Anastasia (esposa de Charly) Penélope (esposa de Percy) Katie (esposa de Fred) Angelina (esposa de George) Hermione y su madre estaban en la cocina preparando la cena para todos.

-Jamás me espere esto de Malfoy.

-Yo menos y mira que me dijo más cosas a mí que a ti.

-¿Cómo que?-preguntó Ron que admiraba como su esposa iba de un lado a otro cortando cubos inexactos de zanahoria, Harry le contó todo lo que le dijo sobre Pansy.

-Sabía que en el Puddlemere United había un Parkinson pero jamás me imagine que era su hermano, en los mundiales ni se apareció.

-Ginny me dijo que al principio no le gustaba mucho quidditch pero creo que ahora lo ama aunque eso de que Draco trabajo con Hermione no sonó muy normal.

-Ni que lo digas yo jamás me lo imagine y mira que me cuenta todo.

-La cena esta lista.-les dijo la Sra. Weasley.

-Vamos afuera yo creo que mis hermanos ya terminaron de poner las mesas.-y ambo salieron al patio, Harry sonrió al recordar su pequeña fiesta por su cumpleaños numero 17.

-Hasta que se aparecen-les reprocho Percy

-Y justo cuando ya acabamos de poner las mesas.-le completo Charly

-¿Dónde están los niños?-preguntó Harry.

-Si tiene rato que no les oigo.-exclamo George preocupado.

-Vamos hermano que si te tapas la única oreja que tienes no oyes nada.-le dijo Fred provocando la risa entre todos.

-Están con papá en su clase privada de artefactos muggles-exclamo Bill quien ya ocupaba un lugar en la mesa.

-Aunque en realidad creo que el que esta aprendiendo es papá.-agrego Percy.

-Nunca cambia.-río Harry.

Pronto la Sra. Weasley les gritó para que tomaran sus lugares en la mesa.

El Sr. Weasley se sentó en la cabecera a su derecha su esposa y junto a ella Bill, luego Fleur y sus hijos Victoria (17) y Arthur (15), Charly con Anastasia y a su lado sus hijos Ania (16) y Charly (13) Percy y Penélope con sus hijas Penélope (15) y Penny (9) seguidos por Fred y su esposa Katie y los gemelos Oliver y Lee (14) George con Angelina y sus gemelas Molly y Muriel (13) Ron se sentó con Hermione a su derecha y Rose (11) y Hugo (9) y como última familia pero no por eso menos Harry y Ginny con Teddy (19) a quien consideraban como hijo, James (12) Albus (11) y Lily (9).

-Abuelito.-Lily tenía a su derecha al Sr. Weasley.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te puedo cambiar mis espárragos por tu postre?-preguntó sonriente.

-Sólo si tu mamá no se da cuenta.

-De acuerdo.

-Abuelita-Muriel llamo la atención de la sra. Weasley.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?

-Lee me esta pateando.-aseguro, Molly miro molesta a su nieto.

-No es cierto abuelita yo no soy Lee soy Oliver.-río el pelirrojo, Molly le miro aún más severamente pero no pudo evitar reír, dándose cuenta de que su gran don para intimidar pelirrojos había quedado perdido no tuvo más que reír ampliamente y seguir disfrutando de la cena.

-Atención familia.-Lee se había puesto de piel.

-Tenemos algo importante que decirles.-decía mientras poco a poco los murmullos quedaron omitidos.

-¿Piensan ir a Hogwarts y este año sacar buenas notas?-preguntó Muriel, todos rieron.

-No primis eso se lo dejamos a Penélope.

-O a Vicky.

-Tal vez Teddy pueda con esa pesada tarea.-valoro Lee mirando a su gemelo, ambos lucian muy pensativos

-Hasta creo que James podría con eso.

-No cabe duda de que Ania también puede lograrlo.

-Charly es bueno con la varita

-en realidad creemos que cualquier Weasley puede lograrlo…

-…Menos cualquiera de estos hermosos pelirrojos.-exclamo Oliver refiriéndose a el y su gemelo, Fred se ruborizo por completo pero no pudo evitar reír.

-En realidad queremos hacerle un obsequio a esta humilde morada.

-¿Un regalo?-preguntó El sr. Weasley intrigado.

-Si uno muy especial, vamos cierren los ojos.

-¿Qué les hace creer que vamos a confiar en ustedes?-preguntó Vicky.

-Entonces quédate con los ojos abiertos y arruínate nuestra sorpresa.

-Yo si cierro los ojos.-dijo Lily tapándose los ojos y como Albus y James siempre apoyaban a su hermana hicieron lo mismo y así todos los presentes se taparon los ojos aunque Fred se tardo un poco más que los demás.

-Ahora si Familia, pueden abrirlos.-gritó Oliver emocionado.

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?-preguntó Penny, no veía nada nuevo ni interesante.

-Ah es que olvidamos decirles que la sorpresa esta en la entrada.-respondió Lee, Muriel giro los ojos pero se puso de pie.

-Me han dejado intrigada así que díganme donde.

Cuando Charly contrajo matrimonio se negaba a alejarse de su casa así que con permiso de su padre construyo su propio hogar a pocos pasos de la madriguera, Percy no quería pasar más tiempo lejos de su familia y al igual que su hermano construyo su hogar a pocos metros de sus padres, aprovechando que el terreno era extremadamente grande Fred y George hicieron lo mismo, Ron pensaba quedarse a vivir en la madriguera pero Hermione lo obligo a construir una casa y como todos sus hermanos vivían a pasos de la madriguera el decidió hacerlo mismo, Bill emocionado con la idea de vivir todos cerca también construyo una casa y como Harry entendía lo difícil que iba a ser para Ginny vivir lejos de su madre, construyo su casa justo enfrente de la madriguera, teniendo como vecinos a Ron y Bill, todos tenían en común el patio de enfrente de la madriguera el cual era muy, muy grande.

-Sígueme por favor primi.-pidió educadamente Lee, todos les siguieron, caminaron un poco hacia la entrada principal a todas las casas, la que normalmente usaban para salir con sus autos.

-No veo nada.-reclamó Ania.

-Ni yo.-dijo Teddy

-Claro que si sólo miren arriba.-pidió Lee señalando un gran arco de madera.

-Impresionante-exclamó Bill.

-Que buena idea-río Charly.

-Debo admitir que mis hijos son unos genios.

-Mami yo no veo nada.-expreso Penny.

-Mira el arco-le sugirió Molly.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Lily a James.

-Ahí dice "Villa Weasley".-sonrió James.

-Hey pero nosotros somos Potter.-reclamo Al.

-Cierto-se dio cuenta Oliver sintiéndose sumamente apenado.

-Yo lo arreglo.-dijo el Sr. Weasley y con ayuda de su varita escribió más abajo.-…"Y Potter".-todos rieron la sra. Weasley no pudo evitarlo y cuando se dio cuenta sus ojos estaban rojos, sus mejillas húmedas y una a una caían las lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad, de orgullo, satisfecha por tener esa enorme familia y dando gracias a Dios abrazo a sus nietos.

-Muy buena idea niños-les felicito Harry.

-Sólo por eso yo les regalo mi postre.-exclamo Lily emocionada, todos los presentas la miraron sorprendidos, Lily Potter nunca pero nunca ofrecía su postre por muy feliz que estuviera.

-¿Segura?-le preguntó Lee, siempre había dicho que la comida de Lily sabía mejor que la de el y en v arias ocasiones la pequeña pelirroja le había golpeado por tomar un simple bocado de su plato.

-Si mi abuelito me va a regalar el suyo.-río Lily, Ginny giro lo ojos.

-No cabe duda que es tu hija hermanita-exclamo Bill, cuando eran niños Ginny siempre cambiaba su sopa y guisado por el postre.

-Teddy no te ofendas por que no pusimos tu apellido.-exclamo Oliver burlón.-Pero es que ¿para que poner Lupin ahí?-todos miraron sorprendidos a Oliver incluso George casi le da un zape.

-Por que esta más que claro que por muy Lupin o Tonks que seas…

-…Ya eres un Weasley incluso un Potter, eres parte de esta gran familia y poner tu apellido sería extraño por que para nosotros eres un primo.

-El Weasley más guapo de todos-exclamo Victoria coqueta, Bill fingió molestia.-claro que después de ti papi.-todos rieron ya que después del ataque de Greyback Bill no había quedado muy guapo que digamos.

-Gracias Oliver, gracias Lee.-Ginny pudo notar como los ojos de Teddy irradiaban felicidad y un par de lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.-Gracias a todos, ustedes son mi familia.-sonrío con orgullo.

-Y tu nuestro hijo.-respondieron todos los adultos al igual que los niños con un.- Tu nuestro primo.-menos Vicky.

-o algo más.-le susurro bien cerca del oído y nadie más que Ginny y Harry lo habían escuchado.

-ahora vamos a dentro por ese postre.-sugirió Hugo pues Lily sentía que se desmayaba sin el.

Una semana después el ruido en la nueva "Villa Weasley" era inconfundible, algunos sólo iba a volver a Hogwarts otros iniciarían su historia dentro de el.

Desde muy temprano Al estuvo listo con su baúl en mano, su lechuza a la que había bautizado "Hocicos" ululaba en su jaula.

-Tu lechuza tiene pico no hocico, no entiendo el por que de ese nombre-dijo James fastidiado, Al miro a su padre y con una mirada cómplice se sonrieron.

-Yo también quiero ir.-gritó Lily.

-Lily ya hemos hablado sobre eso y ahora siéntense que hay que desayunar.-pidió Ginny su hija intentaba hacer huelga de hambre pero cuando vio las salchichas y la leche que amablemente le sirvió James no tuvo más remedio que comer.

-Estoy nervioso.-acepto Al apenado

-No te preocupes Al.-dijo amablemente James.-Si te caes al lago cuando llegues a Hogwarts el calamar gigante te comerá tan rápido que no vas a sufrir.-Al perdió todo el color de sus mejillas y Harry miro severamente a James.

-Un comentario más y despídete de tu nueva escoba.-le sentenció Ginny.

-Pero aún no me la compran.

-Y si sigues así ni lo haremos.-completo Harry, Lily río ya que ella junto con su padre habían comprado la escoba el día anterior, la nueva y mejorada Saeta de Hierro, la escoba profesional patrocinadora de los mundiales de quidditch y con ayuda de Lily, Harry había ocultado la escoba en el baúl de James.

El desayuno siguió sin más comentarios, Al había comido con ganas y James estuvo molesto, cuando fueron hacía la estación kings cross ambos niños iniciaron una nueva discusión sobre escobas en la cual Ginny no quiso interferir y Harry ignoro por completo.

-¡No¡No estaré en Slytherin!-gritaba Albus mientras entraban a la estación

-¡James, dale un respiro! -dijo Ginny.

-Yo solo digo que podría ser, -dijo James, sonriendo a su hermano menor-. No hay nada de malo en ello. Podría estar en Slyth...

Pero James captó la mirada de su madre y se quedó en silencio. Los cinco Potters se aproximaron a la barrera. Con una mirada ligeramente autosuficiente sobre el hombro hacia su hermano menor, James tomó el carrito de manos de su madre y echó a correr. Un momento después, se había desvanecido.

-Me escribirán¿verdad? -preguntó Albus a sus padres inmediatamente, aprovechando la momentánea ausencia de su hermano.

-Cada día, si quieres que lo hagamos, -dijo Ginny.

-No cada día, -dijo Albus rápidamente-. James dice que la mayoría de la gente sólo recibe cartas de casa una vez al mes.

-Escribimos a James tres veces por semana, -dijo Ginny.

-Y no deberías creer todo lo que te cuenta de Hogwarts -añadió Harry-. A tu hermano le gusta gastar bromas.

Lado a lado, empujaron el segundo carrito hacia adelante, cobrando velocidad. Cuando se aproximaron a la barrera, Albus hizo una mueca, pero no se produjo ninguna colisión. En vez de eso, la familia emergió a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, que estaba oscurecida por el vapor blanco que surgía del expreso escarlata de Hogwarts. Figuras confusas se movían como un enjambre a través de la neblina, en la que James ya había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde están? -preguntó Albus ansiosamente, espiando hacia las nebulosas formas que pasaban mientras se abrían paso andén abajo.-Yo les dije, mis tíos ya se fueron pero no James tenía que volver por su tonta lechuza

-Los encontraremos -dijo Ginny tranquilizadoramente.

Pero el vapor era denso, y resultaba difícil discernir la cara de nadie. Desconectadas de sus propietarios, las voces sonaban antinaturalmente ruidosas.

-Creo que esos son ellos, Al, -dijo Ginny de repente.

Un grupo numeroso de personas emergió de la niebla, de pie junto a un carrito muy grande. Sus caras solo se enfocaron cuando Harry, Ginny, Lily, y Albus llegaron justo ante ellos.

-Hola, -dijo Albus, que sonaba inmensamente aliviado.

Rose, que ya vestía su nueva túnica de Hogwarts, le sonrió.

-Todo bien al estacionarme –le aclaró Ron a Harry.

-No es verdad casi atropellas a una viejecita.-exclamo Fred.

-Y golpeaste mi auto-siguió Bill

-Creo que te estacionaste en doble fila hermano-se burlo Charly, Ron enrojeció

-Nadie cree que pude pasar un simple examen de conducir muggle¿verdad? Creen que lo confundí.

-No, no es cierto-dijo Hermione-.

-Para que quede claro, le Confundí. -susurró Ron a Harry mientras juntos alzaban el baúl de Albus y la lechuza hasta el vagón-. Solo olvidé mirar por el retrovisor, y mira tú. Puedo utilizar un Encantamiento Súper sensorial para eso.

De vuelta en la plataforma, encontraron a Lily, Hugo y Penny teniendo una animada conversación sobre en qué casa serían seleccionados cuando finalmente fueran a Hogwarts.

-Si no entras en Gryffindor, te desheredaremos, -dijo Ron- pero sin presiones.

-¡Ron!

Lily, Penny y Hugo rieron, pero Al y Rose parecían solemnes.

-No lo dice en serio, -dijeron Hermione, Penélope y Ginny, pero Ron ya no estaba prestando atención.

Lee, Oliver y James habían reaparecido, se habían librado a sí mismos de su baúl, lechuza y carrito, y evidentemente estaban que explotaban con nuevas noticias.

-Teddy está de vuelta, -dijo Lee sin respiración, señalando sobre el hombro hacia las vaporosas nubes-. ¡Acabo de verlo! Y adivinen con quien estaba¡Se estaba besando con Vicky!

Fulminó con la mirada a los adultos, evidentemente decepcionado por su falta de reacción.

-¡Nuestro Teddy¡Teddy Lupin¡Besándose con nuestra Victoria¡Nuestra prima! Y le pregunté a Teddy que estaba haciendo...-exclamo Lee

-¿Les interrumpiste? -dijo Ginny- Te pareces tanto a Ron...

-... ¡y dijo que había venido a verla! Y después nos dijo que nos largáramos. ¡La estaba besando! -Añadió James como preocupado de no haber sido lo bastante claro.

-¡Oh, sería adorable que se casaran! -murmuró Lily soñadoramente-.

-Son casi las once, será mejor que suban.-exclamo Penélope dando los últimos besos de despedida a su hija.

-¡No olvides darle recuerdos a Neville! -dijo Ginny a James y le abrazó.

-¡Mamá! No puedo hacer eso con un profesor.

-Pero conoces a Neville...

James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Fuera, si, pero en la escuela es el Profesor Longbotton¿verdad? No puedo entrar en Herbología y darle recuerdos...

Sacudiendo la cabeza ante las tonterías de su madre, se apresuró a adelantarse para dar una patada a Albus.

-Luego te veo, Al. Vigila a los Thestrals.

-Creía que eran invisibles. Dijiste que eran invisibles.

Pero James simplemente se rió, permitió que su madre le besara, dio un abrazo rápido a su padre, después saltó rápidamente al tren. Le vieron avanzar, después alejarse vagón arriba hacia sus amigos.

-Los Thestrals no son nada de qué preocuparse, -dijo Harry a Albus-. Son criaturas gentiles, no hay nada que asuste en ellos. De todos modos, vas a llegar a la escuela en bote no en los carruajes

Ginny se despidió de Albus.

-Te veremos en Navidad.

-Adiós, Al, -dijo Harry mientras su hijo le abrazaba-. No olviden que Hagrid los ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes.-exclamo mientras los gemelos, las gemelas, Penélope, Ania, Arthur y Charly se dirigían al vagón.- No te metas en líos con Peeves. Nada de duelos con nadie hasta que hayas aprendido como hacerlo. Y no dejes que James se meta contigo.

-¿Y si acabo en Slytherin?

El susurro era solo para su padre, y Harry sabía que solo el momento de la partida podría haber obligado a Al a revelar lo grande y sincero que era su temor.

Harry se agachó para que la cara de Albus estuviera ligeramente por encima de la suya. Solo Albus entre los tres hijos de Harry, había heredado los ojos de Lily.

-Albus Severus, -dijo Harry quedamente, para que nadie más que Ginny pudiera oírle, y ella tenía suficiente tacto como para fingir que estaba escuchando a Rose, que ya estaba en el tren-, te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era un Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido.

-Pero y si...

-... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección.

-¡De veras!

-Lo hizo en mi caso, -dijo Harry.

Nunca antes había contado eso a sus hijos, y vio la maravilla en la cara de Albus cuando lo dijo. Pero ya las puertas se estaba cerrando a lo largo de todo el tren escarlata, y los sonidos señalaban el momento de partir para los últimos rezagados.

Albus saltó al vagón y Ginny cerró la puerta tras él. Los estudiantes colgaban de las ventanas que tenían más cerca. Un gran enjambre de caras, sobre y fuera del tren, parecían estar vueltas hacia Harry.

-¿Por qué están todos mirando? -exigió Albus mientras Rose y él se giraban alrededor para mirar al resto de los estudiantes.

-No dejes que eso te preocupe, -dijo Ron-. Soy yo. Soy extremadamente interesante.

-Y yo sumamente guapo.-grito George.

-Y sólo con una oreja.-agregó Fred.

Albus, Rose, Hugo, Penny y Lily rieron. El tren empezó a moverse, y Harry caminó junto a él, observando la delgada cara de su hijo, ya sonrojada por la excitación. Harry siguió sonriendo y saludando, incluso aunque era un poco embarazoso, observando como su hijo se alejaba de él...

El último rastro de humo se evaporó en el aire otoñal. El tren había doblado una esquina. La mano de Harry estaba inmóvil, alzada en un adiós.

-Ahora a ir a la Villa Weasley.-río Anastasia.

-Que imaginación la de mis sobrinos, que imaginación.-exclamo alegre George abrazando a su esposa y juntos las 7 familias regresaron a sus hogares, donde con ansias esperaban que sus hijos volvieran.

Aclarasiones que nadie pidió;

-Ginny sigué jugando quidditch y aunque ya es algo grande para eso digamos q los magos suelen vivir más q los muggles por lo cual los años no han pasado tan rápido en ella.

-Bien dice mi mamá; hay mujeres que nacieron para ser madres y hay mujeres que sencillamente nacieron para ser mujeres y yo me considero de las primeras a pesar de que no tengo hijos pero si 3 sobrinos (pronto 4) que son mi completa adoración, por lo tanto quiero entiendan a la Pansy que he creado; Draco es un mortifago desertor, por lo tanto ante el mundo mágico es un simple cobarde que huyó de las filas del sr. Tenebroso por miedo a la muerte y la derrota pero no para Pansy quien realmente le conoce, ella tuvo que madurar por que tuvo a la muerte bastante cerca y aunque no lo hizo de la forma que hubiera querido no tuvo elección, sus hijos son su vida completamente y aunque ella cuando era adolescente critico a los hijos de muggles sin importale que ellos no tuvieran la culpa ahora se arrepiente por que sus hijos ante el mundo mágico son sencillamente: hijos de mortifagos, ellos han sido rechazados por su sociedad y eso a Pansy le ha afectado enormemente por que sus hijos no deben tener la culpa de los errores que ella una vez cometió o por lo errores de Draco, su familia es como un punto negro en medio de una hoja blanca, son rechazados y jusgados por su pasado de la misma forma que Harry, Ron y Hermione son halagados por sus meritos en la guerra, Pansy es una madre antes de ser mujer por lo que les pido que intenten entender el por que de un cambio tan drastico en las personalidades de algunos personajes, todos tenemos derecho a reconsiderar nuestras elecciones cuando en nuestro camino se presentan personas a quienes les pueden afectar nuestras acciones.

-Se que he mantenido con vida a Fred pero es que lo amo tanto, no entiendo por que Rowling le mato, era una muerte innecesaria por lo que aquí yo le tengo con vida y espero a ustedes les agrade la idea.

-Por cierto, Pansy y Draco son de mis parejas favoritas por lo que espero les guste la idea de que los meta en el fin como un matrimonio.

-Los nombres son robados de la historia y también de algunas otras, la saeta de hierro fue cosecha de la venta nocturna en el palacio de H. por lo que espero entiendan el por que del simple nombre.

-No se que más aclarar pero si les pido que reconcideren mi postura ante mis personajes (ya toda dueña yo, jajaja) bueno, de las personalidades, este fic va a ser bastante cursi empalagoso en algunas partes pero a mi me gusta mucho mi idea y por favor lean como lo que esto es; un fan fiction, una historia creada por una fan que no tiene por que apegarse a la realidad.

Agradezco cualquier r r que me quieran dejar y espero sigan leyendo mi historia pese a lo cursi que ha sido.


	2. La iniciación

**Discleimer;** ya saben que esto es sin ninguna fin de lucro monetario más que el salario que sus reviews me puedan brincar así que no sean codas, ni codos.

Cuando escribí este capitulo estaba en mi temporada de invernasión así que como me la vivía viendo tele o leyendo algunos de los nombres que ocupe para los personajes los tome del libro "Crepusculo: Un Amor Peligroso", el ánime "Candy Candy" y la serie "Gray's Anatomy"

**Capitulo 2 # La iniciación.**

No tenía por que sentir miedo, la peor parte ya había pasado cuando se despidió de sus padres y fue conciente de aquellas miradas que le asecharon continuamente por cada pasillo que anduvo, algunos más discretos que otros pero absolutamente todos lo miraban contrariados o sorprendidos, busco el compartimiento de su hermano pero antes de poder entrar la puerta le fue cerrada duramente en la nariz.

-James.-gritó furioso, la puerta se volvió a abrir.

-Lo sentimos enano pero estamos planeando tu iniciación y no puedes estar con nosotros.-se excuso y volvió a cerrar, quiso golpear la puerta para que le dejarán pasar pero sabía que eso iba a ser en vano, furioso camino en busca de algun compartimiento vacio; una tarea que supuso era bastante difícil y justamente así fue, cada vez que encontraba un compartimiento mediamente vacio los ojos de los ocupantes se giraban a verle curioso, como si se tratara de algún extraño tipo de Troll.

-¿Se puede?-preguntó cuando estuvo en el último compartimiento del pasillo, en el sólo había un chico sentado al fondo sin nadie más que le hiciera compañia.

-Si no te molesta estar conmigo.-respondió sin aliento aquel niño sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

-No me molesta Scor.-exclamo Al sentandose junto a él, Scorpius le miro sorprendido pero no tardo en reconocerlo.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó sorprendido, nunca había sufrido alguna clase de rechazo por que su familia rara vez lo dejaba andar por el mundo magico, cuando estaba con sus padres podía notar que algunas personas les miraban con miedo pero él simplemente creía que se trataba de respeto pero ese día todo había sido distinto, aceptaba no haber entrado con las mejores ganas de hacer amigos pero tampoco había llegado con intenciones de creerse superior sólo por que su madre iba a jugar en los mundiales de Quidditch pero su sopresa había sido desmesurada al notar como la mayoria de los chicos le rehuían, incluso chicos mucho más grandes que él mostraban sus respetos ante él pero siempre con distancía, esperaba poder contar con alguno de los hijos de los amigos de su padre pero después de buscarles en tres vagones y ser sorprendido por los gritos de angustia de quienes les ocupaban había decidido refugiarse en el último compartimiento solo, ya varios habían entrado para hacerle compañía pero tan pronto cuando veían de quien se trataba salían de ahí.

-Eres el hijo de la mejor amiga de mamá hasta creo que a ella le va a dar gusto que este aquí.-respondió Al.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-No me deja estar con él.

-¿Y tus primos? mi padre me conto que el colegio estaba lleno de Weasley's.

-Tampoco me dejaron acompañarles.-dijo Al afligido, Scorpius le miro y sonrío.

-Yo tampoco encontre a nadie.-admitió, Al le miro y juntos iniciaron una amplía conversación sobre las mejores escobas que rondaban en el mercado.

-Con que aquí estas Scor.-río una chica entrando al compartimiento.

-Hola Callie.-sonrío Scorpius y pronto 8 chicos más todos de diferentes tamaños entraron al compartimiento.

-Hola Potter.-saludo un chico sentandose junto a él.

-Ellos son mis amigos.-anunció Scor con orgullo.-El es Jasper.-un chico rubio y corpulento le sonrío,.-Ella es Grey.-una chica de cabello castaño le miro amable.-El ese Jake.-el chico a su lado le estrecho la mano.-Allison.-la chica frente a el sonrío mostrando sus blancos dientes.--Ella es Avril.-un chica al lado de Scor le miro indiferente.-Ese es Tom.-él seguía apoyado en la puerta de entrada, había poco lugar para todos.- El de aquí es Terry.-un chico de cabello negro y largo con entrañable piel blanco sanrío.- Archie.-sonrío un chico bastante parecido a Avril le estrecho la mano.-y ya haz escuchado el nombre de Callie.-ella sonrío y movió la mano a modo de saludo.

-Yo soy Albus Potter.-se presentó amable.

-Ya lo sabíamos.-dijo Avril indiferente.

-¿Por que no nos haz buscado Corpy?-preguntó Allison, él bajo la mirada apenado.

-No te preocupes Scor, ya te encontramos nosotros.-sonrío Jasper animado, la reunión de todos ahí se había puesto bastante alegre sólo Avril se había mostrado algo incomoda con la presencia de Al pero no había dicho nada sobre eso, la señora con el carrito de comida entro y ellos podían decir que le habían hecho una muy buena compra, la conversación había sido general, ellos animaban a Scor para que no tuviera miedo por la selección, le dijeron con que maestros iba a ser fácil lidear, les hablaron de los que de plano parecían haber perdido la chabeta e incluso contaron algunos de los mejores secretos que Hogwarts podía ocultar.

Albus estaba fasinado con esos chicos y Scor estaba mucho más contento con su entrada a Hogwarts de como se había mostrado en un principio.

-Será mejor que nos cambiemos.-exclamo Jake poniendose de pie, los demás le siguieron.-Y ya sabes Scor.

-Serás bienvenido en Slytherin.-río Allison saliendo, Albus perdió un poco de color en las mejillas pero supuso que eso sólo había podido ser una broma para aterrar a Scor de la misma forma que su hermano había hecho con él, sonaba imposible que todos esos chicos tan agradebles pertenecieran a Slytherin.

-Será un orgullo ser de Slytherin.-repuso Scor entusiasmado, sin duda eso tenía que ser una broma de palabras; supuso Al.

-¿En que casa estan ellos?-peguntó Al mientras se ponía la túnica del colegio, Scor pensó que aquella pregunta era una broma, sonaba muy obvio a que casa pertenecía.-¿Acaso no lo sabes?-preguntó Al acomodando su baúl.

-Son de Slytherin.-respondió Scor mientras doblaba pacientemente la ropa que había estado usando.

-¿Es broma?

-No, son de Slytherin.

-Eso es imposible.

-¿Por que lo sería?

-Han sido muy amables para ser de Slytherin, James siempre me ah dicho lo desagradables que son.

-Pues ya viste que no son desagradables Al.-exclamo algo molesto, Al sientió haber cruzado un linea invisible entre ellos.

-Yo no quise decir lo que dije.-se excuso apenado.

-Se dice mucho de nosotros Al y apenas hoy eh podido comprobarlo pero si te aterra la idea de hablarle a los Slytherin será mejor que busques otro compartimiento por que ellos pueden volver.-dijo Scorpius con frialdad.

-Estoy bien aquí Scor pero si quieres que me vaya me iré.

-Ninguno de nosotros tuvo problemas con que estuvieras aquí pero si quieres irte nadie te lo impide.-Scor miro la puerta molesto e incluso ofendido, Al bajo la mirada apenado, ya iba siendo hora de dejar de creer todas esas cosas que James le contaba si no quería tener problemas con los demás alumnos.

-Mi segundo nombre es Severus.-declaro apenado esperando que eso le sirviera de algo, Scor pareció sorprendido.-En honor al director de Hogwarts, Snape.

-Y jefe de Slytherin, mi padre siempre me ah hablado muy bien de él.-agrego Scor sintiendo como si la amistad que ellos podían tener iba a ser demasiado buena para ser creíble.

Llegaron a Hogwarts y compartieron el bote, Hagrid había abrazado tan fuerte de Al que incluso su cuerpo siguió entumido varios minutos después, la selección no era nada de lo que James le había contado y más ánimado camino casi corriendo hacía el sombre seleccionar cuando éste dijo su nombre, Scorpius ya estaba en la mesa de Slytherin junto a todos esos chicos que esa tarde había conocido.

-Mmm.-pensó el sombrero sobre su cabeza, Al no sabía que hacer, ir a Slytherin no sonaba tan mal como había imaginado en cambió estar en Gryffindor sonaba más difícil de lo que él mismo podría creer, su hermano le miraba animado desdela mesa de Gryffindor junto a todos sus primos, Scor le miraba pacivo y amable al igual que todos a los que había conocido esa tarde, incluso Avril estaba atenta a lo que dijera el sombrero seleccionador.

-Slytherin.-pensó de inmediato pero creyo que él sombrero no le había escuchado.-Slytherin-pidió una vez más.

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó el sombrero recordando como hace varios años atras un chico sumamente parecido a él se había negado rotundamente a estar en Slytherin.

-Si, Slytherin.-pidió esperanzado y antes de pensar en el arrepentiemiento el sombrero dió su veredicto.

-Slytherin.-gritó con fuerza, la mesa de Gryffindor rompió en aplauzos apenas el sombrero abrió la boca pero tan pronto como pronunció el nombre de la casa enemiga todos se habían callado sorprendidos, Al se puso de pie y camino hacía la mesa de Slytherin pero echo una última mirada a la de Gryffindor y pudo ver el abatido rostro de su hermano, sus primas le sonreían para ánimarlo pero todos sus primos apretaban los puños con fuerza e incluso los gemelos miraron hacía otro lado, él bajo la mirada triste mientras caminaba hacía Slytherin pero tan pronto estuvo ahí las sonrisas de sus nuevos amigos le hicieron reír al él también.

-Lo sabia.-aseguro Callie abrazándolo desprevenido, Jasper le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, Jake estrecho su mano con fuerza y sonrío a gran amplitud, Avril le miro y pudo jurar que en sus ojos había un brillo acojedor, Terry, Grey, Archie y Allison estrecharon su mano felices y Scor le hizo un lugar junto a él aún con una amplía sonrisa.

Al se sintió aceptado y bastante satisfecho con su eleccción, siguió atento a la selección de Rosie y está vez los de Gryffindor fueron más cuidadosos al empezar a aplaudir.

-Revenclaw.-gritó el sombrero tras varios segundos analizandolo, Al aplaudio desde su mesa para animar a su prima quien tenía los ojos algo rojos, corrió a la mesa de Revenclaw donde varias chicas la ánimaron, ella oculto su rostro entre sus brazos y se echo a llorar, sus primos seguían en su mesa menos animados incluso indiferentes cuando el banquete empezo, Penelope era prefecta y se puso de pie en un brinco cuando las últimas charolas con el postre habían desaparecido de la mesa, condujo a todos hacía la sala común de Gryffindor pero se dió un tiempo para ir a ver a Rosie.

-Esta bien que éstes en Revenclaw, Rosie, todos estamos muy orgullosos de tí.-dijo para ánimarla, pronto Victoria, Ania, Muriel y Molly estuvieron con ella, los chicos molestos se habían marchado a su sala común ignorando por completo a Al.

-Ësta noche no habrá ninguna iniciación.-resoplo James furioso en su sala común.

-Tranquilo James, ya será en dos años.-intento calmar Arthur

-En dos años será en grande.-resoplo Lee no muy convensido de sus palabras.

-Sólo dos años para que Lily este aquí.-aseguro Oliver junto a su gemelo.

-La latosa de Penny estará aquí antes de esperarlo.-susurro Charly con un poco de miedo.

-Ni modo a esperar al último Weasley, Hugo debe estar en Gryffindor o de plano yo si le rompo los huesos.-admitió James aún bastante consternado por que su hermano no estuviera ahí.

-Eso ah sido muy descortes de su parte.-gritpo furiosa Victoria entrando a la sala común, los chicos dieron un brinco sorprendidos, la expresión de su prima si que daba miedo.-Nosotros animando a Rosie y ¿ustedes que? Al también necesitaba de ustedes.-agrego furiosa mientras sus hermosas facciones su volvían más bruscas.

-Al no estaba llorando.-reto James en un brinco.

-Pero eso no significa que no necesitará de ustedes.-repuso Ania perdiendo la paciencia ante la terquedad de James.

-Ya tiene a esos amiguitos en Slytherin ¿Acaso no viste como lo felicitaban?

-Nosotros felicitamos a cualquiera que entre en nuestra casa.-exaspero Muriel.

-James deja de comportarte como un niño al menos lo hubieras felicitado.

-No tengo de que felicitarlo.-gritó James molesto

-Si tu papá te oyera.-razono Molly afligida.

-Tu cállate.-exclamo Lee furioso con la simple mención de los padres, siempre habían dicho que dentro de Hogwarts sólo había que rendir cuentas a la Directora McGonagall y que no había ninguna necesidad de que los padres supieran sus crimenes y castigos.

-A mi hermana no le gritas.-reto Mueril apretando la varita, Oliver brinco frente a su prima, parecía una riña frente a un espejo, Charly río al verlos.

-No se burlen, ésto es serio.

-No, no lo es.

-Esta pelea es absurda pero aún así debiste felicitarle James.-declaro Victoria apasiguando aquel momento de tensión.

-Metete en tus asuntos.

-No le hables así a mi hermana.-repuso Arthur con los puños apretados.

-Arthie tu también cállate, la mayor aquí soy yo así que se van comportando...

-...La prefecta soy yo Victoria.-le recordo Penelope, Ania giro los ojos fastidiada, en realidad, todos giraron los ojos fastidiados ahí iba otra vez Penelope con su sermón de que ella era prefecta y los demás no.

Uno a uno abandonaron la sala común para ir a sus habitaciones a descansar, sin duda ninguno de ellos esperaba que ese día terminara así.

**Notas de la autora**; ¿Qúe les pareció el capitulo? Espero que les gustará, ya saben que cualquier comentario sólo es cuestión de un Review y listo, si tienen dudas,adelante, haganlas, cualquier comentario siempre es bien recibido, oajal me dejen muzhos review's


	3. Teddy al fin recibe su Victoria

**Discleimer;** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling uno q otro es nombre de algun libro, anime o serie y ya. 

**Capitulo # Teddy al fin recibe su Victoria.**

**-**Vic aunque intentaste evitar esta platica en el expreso.-exclamo Molly irrumpiendo en la habitación de su prima.

-No lo vas a conseguir ahora.-completo Muriel, Victoria se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama y puso los ojos en blanco, todas sus primas ya rodeaban su cama.

-Habla.-pidió amablemente Penélope.

-¿Acaso hoy no hay toque de queda o algo así?-preguntó esperanzada tal vez con un poco de suerte Penélope sacaba alguna absurda regla que le pudiera evitar esos momentos.

-Hoy no hay reglas.-sonrió Penélope, si claro que ella la cabecilla de la responsabilidad y el compromiso académico pero a diferencia de su padre ella si conocía el momento preciso para echar eso de lado.

-¿No hay opción de salvarme?-preguntó Victoria haciendo uso de sus dotes como Veela ante sus primas, ella giraron los ojos.

-Si alguna de nosotras cediera ante esa cara que pones Vic tendrías pesadillas.-río Ania antes de arrojar una gran almohada al rostro de su prima, Victoria resignada se acomodo en la cama dispuesta a contarlo todo.

-Pues ¿Qué quieren saber?-preguntó autosuficiente con el toque de madurez que bien podría irritar a cualquiera.

-No te hagas.-río Molly.

-Sabes bien lo que queremos saber.-agrego Muriel, todas habían buscado una posición cómoda sobre la cama de Victoria la cual resultaba algo pequeña para las 5.

-Pues no se de que me hablan.-mintió Victoria, prolongaría tanto como le fuera posible el momento de la verdad.

-Yo te ayudo a saber sobre que...

-...todo empieza en una excesivamente cursi Villa...

-...a la que un par de gemelos idiotas bautizaron...

-..." La Villa Weasley". 

-...Ay al grano.-Penélope estaba de pie fastidiada con aquellas largas que le querían dar las gemelas a esa platica.-Esto es sobre un Teddy que quiere una Victoria que resultas ser tu a la que los gemelos y James vieron en un asunto del que queremos detalles.-declaro a un velocidad impresionante, incluso Ania aún intentaba encontrarle sentido a cada palabra.

-¿Detalles?-preguntó Victoria intentando pensar en todos los detalles que iba a omitir.

-Todos.-ordeno Ania, Vic giró los ojos y se aferro a la almohada.

-Pues... saben lo que pienso de Teddy.

-Pero nos quedamos en que iban a ir al callejón Diagon a dar una vuelta y de repente llegan a la parte del beso sin que nos cuentes nada.-lloriqueo Muriel haciendo un puchero.

-No te pongas dramática Mu, lo dices como si eso del beso llevara semanas y yo no les hubiera dicho nada.

-Por eso estamos aquí Vic te apuesto lo que quieras a que si no veníamos tu nos contabas todo hasta dentro de una semana.

-Ay saben que siempre les cuento todo...

-...Entonces deja de hacer largo el cuento y empieza.

-De acuerdo...Fuimos al callejón Diagon y ya saben se porto de lo más lindo, yo creí que iba a estar molesto por lo del baile.

-¿Al cual no quisiste ir con él?

-Exacto pero fue como si lo del baile nunca me lo propusiera, estuvo muy atento, cuando llegué estaba muy nerviosa.

**Al fin los gemelos habían desaparecido de su vista, si Victoria los veía cerca lo más seguro era que echara a correr tan lejos como le fuera posible de ellos.**

**Miro una vez más a la mesa, eso era patético, durante su estancia en Hogwarts había salido con varias chicas pero con ninguna había conseguido sentir ese extraño cosquilleo que empezaba por su estomago y le llegaba hasta la garganta haciéndolo tartamudear y sentirse estupido, sonrió, no valía la pena pensar en que tan idiota solía lucir cuando ella estaba cerca, lo mejor era pensar en que todo iba a fluir con facilidad, siempre estaba con ella, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con ella ¿por que ahora ese nerviosismo? Tomo aire y encontró la respuesta, si, siempre estaba con ella pero también solían acompañarles todos sus primos.**

**-Adivina quien soy.-pidió Victoria tapándole los ojos, su piel entera se estremeció por aquel pequeño contacto de sus manos sobre el rostro de Teddy, el calor en sus mejillas aumento y el numero de mariposas en el estomago supero sus expectativas.**

**-Llegas tarde.-murmuro Teddy tomando las suaves manos de ella entre las suyas.**

**-Lo siento.**

**-No importa.**

**-¿Y llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?**

**-Me haz hecho esperar más.**

**-Lo siento.-repitió apenada por que entendía bien el doble sentido en esas palabras.**

**-Ya te dije que no importa por ti puedo esperar tanto como sea necesario.-río Teddy sintiendo como la confianza en si mismo volvía a una velocidad impresionante.**

**-¿Nunca vas a aburrirte de esperarme?**

**-Es aburrido esperarte solo pero bien vale la pena.**

**-Por eso hay veces que buscas un poco de compañía.-exclamo mordaz, por su mente pasaron los rostros de varias chicas más grandes que ella, él río satisfecho, el rostro de molestia en Victoria sólo le hacía suponer que estaba celosa.**

**-Lo dices como si te importará.**

**-Me importa.-admitió segura.**

**-Pues si te importará no me harías esperar.-exclamo seguro, ella enrojeció por completo.**

**-Lo siento.-dijo una vez más bajando la mirada, él tomo de su barbilla y la hizo mirarlo.**

**-No tienes por que disculparte, enserio, lo importante es que ahora estas aquí.-declaro acariciando su mejilla, las mariposas en el estomago de Victoria se habían marchado para dejar en su lugar a toda una manada de elefantes.**

**-Gracias por esperarme.-dijo sincera, mirando a profundidad los ojos miel de Ted.-Nunca dejaré que te arrepientas por hacerlo.-declaro sorprendiéndose ella misma por el valor en su voz.**

**-Con sólo verte sonreír sé que jamás me arrepentiré.-se acerco lentamente al igual que ella sólo sería cuestión de un segundo para que el espacio que les separaba quedara nulamente ignorado por ellos, los calidos y suaves labios de Ted acariciaron los suyos, mientras ella disfrutaba de su dulce aroma, sonrió satisfecha y orgullosa de si misma por que al fin ese esperado contacto se diera entre ellos, sus labios se entreabrieron dejando a su cuerpo tomar el control de la situación.**

**-Gracias.-murmuro apenada, no era su primer beso pero si era el primero en el que sentía esa tremenda satisfacción.**

**-De nada.-dijo inseguro, acaricio su mejilla una vez más y sonrió feliz, sin duda todos esos años de espera y dedicación al fin daban frutos.- ¿Que quieres hacer?-preguntó poniéndose de pie y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.**

**-Por ahora estoy bien así.-admitió mirando sus manos, él sonrió y le beso tiernamente la mano, sus mejillas adquirieron color.**

**-Creí que debías comprar libros.-le recordó amable, ella río.**

**-Lo había olvidado.-admitió poniéndose de pie.-Tu simple presencia me hace olvidarlo todo.-declaro apenada, él río feliz.**

**-No sabes con que frecuencia me pasa lo mismo.-exclamo sonriente, ella lo miro y juntos emprendieron el camino a la librería.**

**El día se les fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no cabía duda que cuando te la pasabas bien el tiempo era indiferente a tus acciones.**

-Wow.-murmuró Molly ante el relato.

-El primo se ah ganado la de oro.-río Ania.

-Mi pequeño Teddy es todo un hombrecito.-lloriqueo Penélope.

-La pequeña Vic es toda una mujercita.-imito Muriel el tonto chillón de su prima, todas rieron aunque Penélope tardo más en ceder al humor.

-¿Y en el expreso?-preguntó Ania recordando el por que de esa reunión.

-Lo mismo.-sonrió Victoria.

**Se había esmerado en llegar temprano, le grito tantas veces como le fue posible a su padre para que se apurara y lo había conseguido, estaba en el expreso de Hogwarts cerca de las 10 y sabía que Teddy iba a entender su llegada más que puntual.**

**-Hola.-río él tras ella, había subido a dejar sus cosas para poder correr sin problemas a los brazos de Teddy.**

**-Fuiste puntual.-observo ella dándose la vuelta para darle un desprevenido y breve beso en la comisura de los labios.**

**-Casi dormí aquí para no hacerte esperar.-admitió tomando sus manos entre las suyas.-¿Haz pensado lo que te dije?-preguntó separándose un poco de ella.**

**-No tengo que pensarlo.-dijo dando el paso que él había retrocedido.**

**-Si tienes que Vic, pienso ir muy enserio contigo.**

**-Igual yo.**

**-¿Qué va a decir tu papá?**

**-Mi papá te ama Ted.**

**-Claro pero no me ve como el novio de su hija.-ella se sonrojó al escuchar eso, Ted le había propuesto que fueran novios pero le pidió que lo pensará bien y era él quien lo afirmaba.**

**-No creo que haya diferencia.-pensó optimista.**

**-Soy más grande que tu Vic, puede molestarse.**

**-No, no puede además sólo son 2 años y lo dices como si se tratará de mil.-río feliz.**

**-Son dos años y sabes bien que si se puede molestar.**

**-Pues si se molesta que mal por él, soy mayor de edad y libre de tomar mis propias decisiones.-declaro molesta, la simple idea de que su padre le prohibiera esa relación (cosa la cual ella veía imposible) le enfureció.**

**-¿Segura?**

**-Ni siquiera tengo por que dudarlo.**

**-De acuerdo, entonces esto es un si.-dijo seguro, ella río y se abalanzo a sus brazos.**

**-No.-sonrío mientras él posaba sus manos en su cintura.**

**-Esto es un si.-dijo besando a profundidad los labios de Ted.**

**-Vaya me quedo muy claro.-exclamo feliz, ella se sonrojo.**

**-No quiero ir.-admitió abrumada, se sentó, él río y se acomodo a su lado.**

**-Debes ir.-ordeno y dejo que se acurrucara en sus brazos dándole la espalda.**

**-Por voy a estar lejos de ti todo un año.**

**-No, nos veremos en navidad.**

**-Faltan meses para eso.**

**-Si ya esperé años bien puedo hacerlo unos meses más.-opino algo inseguro de sus propias palabras.**

**-Pero yo no quiero esperar.**

**-Lo siento Vic pero si te rehúsas a ir a Hogwarts yo me veré en la necesidad de rehusarme a estar contigo.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Como lo oíste por ningún motivo voy a permitir que dejes la escuela.**

**-Pero va a ser para estar contigo.**

**-Aunque fuera para que nos casáramos no lo voy a permitir.-repuso seguro, ella enrojeció.**

**-¿Piensas en que nos casemos?-preguntó curiosa.**

**-Te dije que voy enserio contigo.-respondió esperando no asustarla.**

**-No lo hubieras dicho.-murmuro, él sintió su mundo caer ante sus pies, ella parecía temerosa.-Ahora de plano me rehúso a ir a Hogwarts ¿qué tal si conoces a alguien y cuando nos veamos ya no te quieres casar conmigo?-preguntó triste, él río a carcajadas.**

**-Vic ¿Te han dicho alguna vez lo que dije cuando te vi por primera vez?-preguntó, ella negó.-Harry siempre que tiene tiempo me lo repite.-dijo como si eso llegara al punto de molestarle pero no en ese momento.-Acababas de llegar de San Mungo, tu papá te traía en brazos y te vi, tu cabello brillaba de una manera impresionante, creí que se trataba de oro, tus ojos miraban todo, tenías una semana de nacida y eras lo más hermoso que jamás había visto.-ella se sonrojo por completo pero escuchaba atenta.-Y dije "Padrino ¿puedo casarme con ella?"-río feliz al mismo tiempo que ella sonreía torpe.**

**-¿Y que te dijo Harry?-preguntó, él la miro.**

**-Me dijo que cuando tuviera suficiente edad y tu quisieras lo podría hacer.**

**-¿Y mi papá?**

**-¿Acaso crees que me oyó? si lo hubiera hecho en ese mismo momento me comía vivo.-dijo asustado, ella río feliz y se aferro con más fuerza a los brazos de Ted.**

**-Entonces ya tienes edad suficiente y yo quiero.-admitió apenada.**

**-Si no cambias de opinión y terminas la escuela.-valoró.-Te lo propondré en forma.**

**-¿Lo prometes?**

**-Sería imposible no hacerlo.-admitió, ella sonrío dejando a Teddy completamente atontado.**

**-No se por que te hice esperar tanto.-exclamo molesta consigo misma.**

**-Yo quisiera saberlo.**

**-Siempre me haz gustado, incluso jugaba con los niños para poder estar cerca de ti.-declaro apenada.-Y cuando me invitaste a salir no se... no entiendo por que me negué.**

**-Pues por que no querías tal vez.**

**-Si quería, me moría de ganas por salir contigo pero la idiota de Alice...**

**-...¿Mi ex-novia?**

**-Si esa...**

**-¿Estabas celosa de Alice?-preguntó risueño, Alice era una chica que había estado en su curso, muy hermosa y simpática pero jamás comparada con Victoria, ella hizo un puchero.**

**-Si.-susurro.-Es hermosa.**

**-Lo es.-sonrió, ella movió el brazo clavándolo en sus costillas.-Pero no tanto como tu.-agrego antes de recibir otro golpe, ella sonrío satisfecha.**

**-También lo estuve de Annie, Daphne, aborrezco a Sophia y ¿como pudiste fijarte en la idiota de Elisa?-pregunto frustrada, el sonrió.**

**-¿Recuerdas a todas mis ex-novias?-río feliz.**

**-¿Acaso tu no?-preguntó molesta.**

**-Con tenerte en mis brazos eh olvidado hasta mi nombre.-admitió inhalando el dulce aroma que el suave cabello de Vic desprendía, dejo que su nariz hiciera un pequeño camino por toda su mandíbula.**

**-No hagas eso.-pidió en un susurro, él se detuvo.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Por que me va a ser más difícil separarme de ti.-declaro segura, él río.**

**-Te escribiré todos los días.-prometió.**

**-Yo también.**

**-Te iré a ver en tus excursiones a Hogsmeade.**

**-Las esperaré con ansias.**

**-Te quiero.-susurro junto a su oído, ella se estremeció por completo.**

**-Yo también.-la posición no les dificulto besarse.**

**-Nos debes 3 galeones.-murmuro Lee a Oliver, James río.**

**-Largo de aquí.-ordeno Teddy, Vic enrojeció más de la cuenta, lo más probable era que ninguno de los 3 recién llegados tuviera la boca cerrada.**

**-Tedd y Vicy.-canturreo James.**

**-Si no se van los hechizo.-amenazo Teddy.**

**-Hazlo.-pidió James.-Y así harás que Oliver me deba 10 galeones más.-Teddy río.**

**-¿Han estado apostando?-preguntó Vic molesta, ellos rieron.**

**-Siempre lo hacen.-murmuro Teddy.-¿Sobre que apostaron?**

**Oliver saco a toda velocidad la libreta.**

**-Yo aposte 3 galeones a que Vic no te iba a hacer caso.-exclamo, Vic río pero Teddy apretó los puños.-James aposto 10 a que si me escuchabas me hechizabas y Lily aposto su helado a que se casaban y tenía muchos Teddy'sitos.-leyó.**

**-Pues será mejor que vayas juntando esos 10 galeones para James.-sentenció Teddy, Oliver palideció un poco por lo que los gemelos prefirieron salir corriendo con James tras ellos.**

**-Y que le vayan comprando su helado a Lily.-susurro Victoria aferrandose a los brazos de Teddy, él beso su cabello feliz.**

-Amo a Teddy.-exclamo Ania aún con las manos sobre el corazón.-Es de lo más lindo.-río.

-¿Entonces ya es un primo en forma?-preguntó Penélope, Vic enrojeció.

-Yo creo que si.-acepto feliz.

-Si tan sólo el imbecil de Jasper fuera tan sólo un poquito así de lindo, yo me lanzaba a sus brazos.-admitió Molly.

-¿El Slytherin de segundo?-preguntó Victoria, ella palideció y asintió.

-No se por que se llevan mal con los Slytherin.-opino Ania haciendo mención de sus primos.-Son bastante guapos.

-¿Sobre todo el capitán del equipo de quidditch no?

-Sobre todo Jake.-admitió Ania sonrojada.

-Pues tal vez que Al este en Slytherin puede traer cosas buenas para nosotras ¿no?

-Ojala trajera la paz entre el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin y Gryffindor, que nada mal les vendría a los primos.-opino Penélope bastante fastidiada de ver a sus primos con castigos después de cada partido.

-¿Este año entra James como buscador?-preguntó Victoria despreocupada, el quiddutch no era lo que se podría decir su tema de conversación favorito.

-Creo.-susurro Muriel.-Lo más seguro es que los gemelos sigan de golpeadores.

-Toda la familia esta en el equipo tal vez nosotras deberíamos hacer la prueba.-propuso Ania feliz, todas la miraron.

-Ania, hiciste la prueba para ser guardián y lo único que conseguiste fue caer de la escoba ante media escuela.-le recordó Penélope.

-Eso paso por que el entrenamiento de Slytherin acababa de terminar y Jake estaba viéndome desde los vestidores.-le aclaro molesta.

-¿Por que no aprovechas que Al este en Slytherin y le pides que te lo presente?-propuso Molly, Ania enrojeció.

-Por que no le pides tu que te presente a Tom.-exclamo.

-Sabemos que Alby se la va a pasar bien en Slyterin.-interrumpió Vic antes de que sus primas pelearan.-Todos vimos como lo recibieron, como si ya lo conocieran pero la que me preocupa es Rosie.

-Estaba triste.-dijo Molly haciendo un puchero.

-Ella esperaba estar con nosotras.

-Claro que lo esperaba pero ¿te imaginas que dirá el tío Ron?

-Lo que quiero sabes es lo que dirá el tío Harry cuando vea a Al en Slytherin, viene y le pide a McGonagall que lo cambie de casa.

-No lo creo.-opinó Penélope.

-Tío Harry a lo mejor sólo lo despelleja vivo o rompe el sombrero seleccionador exclamando que ya esta muy viejo y loco.

-Si tal vez haga eso pero no me saquen del tema.-pidió Victoria.-El asunto aquí es hacer sentir mejor a Rosie.

-Yo propongo algo pero por favor no me interrumpan hasta que termine.-pidió Penélope, ellas giraron los ojos, ahí iba otra vez con alguna de sus grandiosas propuestas que por lo general no implicaban diversión.

-Te concedemos la palabra.-declaro Victoria con una seriedad fingida.

-Propongo que nos alejemos de ella.-al instante escucho reproches.-Digan lo que quieran hasta que termine de hablar.-pidió molesta, todas guardaron silencio.-Ella esta en Revenclaw y si le hablamos sólo vamos a conseguir meterla en problemas, va a querer estar con nosotros en vez de estar con las de su casa y jamás se va a adaptar, cuando nosotras salgamos ella se va a quedar sola en Revenclaw, sin amigas ni nada y no debemos permitirle eso, si a nosotras ya nos cuesta trabajo tener más amigas aparte de nosotras imaginen el esfuerzo que va a ser para ella, la pobre tendrá que andar de casa en casa.

-Tienes razón.-opino Ania aunque se sentía mal de sólo pensar en darle la razón a Penélope.-Pero no podemos dejarla sola.

-Si.-dijo Victoria, todas la miraron boquiabierta.-Jamás creí decir esto pero...-exclamo dramática.-Penélope tiene razón, si le hablamos como si nada ella jamás se va a adaptar a su casa y le vamos a dar problemas, sería hasta capaz de salir en plena noche de su habitación sólo para venir a vernos y no se ustedes pero Filch esta más loco que nada y dudo mucho que el profesor Longbottom pueda librarla de los castigos.

-Pero es nuestra prima.-dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

-No digo que le dejemos de hablar totalmente sólo hay que darle tiempo para que ella se adapte sola a Revenclaw.

-Se va a sentir mal.-opino Ania triste.

-También nosotras pero sería por su bien al menos hasta que la veamos más animada en Revenclaw.-pidió Vic.

-Hay que evitar pasar tiempo con ella, que no le quede otra opción más que estar con las de su casa, se va a hacer de amigas y cuando las tenga podremos hablarle nuevamente.-exclamo Penélope.-¿Prometido?-preguntó con la mano en alto.

-Lo prometo pero no estoy de acuerdo.-anunció Ania con la mano en alto.

-Lo prometemos.-dijeron las gemelas.-Pero no la vamos a evitar por completo.

-Deben hacerlo ¿se imaginan como la va a pasar ella cuando todas salgamos?-inquirió Vic molesta.- No sólo no va a tener amigas incluso hasta les puede caer mal a las de su casa por despreciarlas y cambiarlas por nosotros.

Molly y Muriel compartieron miradas, ambas levantaron la mano sin decir más.

-Yo lo prometo.-repuso Vic.-Por el bien de Rosie.

-Por el bien de Rosie.-corearon las demás.

**Notas de la autora**; No cabe duda de que estoy que vomito amor creo que este es el fic mas cursi jamás escrito o algo así, enserio que siento al amor albergar cada absurdo rincón que eh escrito, pero basta ya de criticarme mejor haganlo ustedes.


	4. En Gryffindor estan los Weasley

**Disclaimer** Los personajes son de J. K. Rwwling.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo #4; **En Gryffindor estan los Weasley y en Slytherin nosotros.**

Su primer día de clases no podía ir mejor salvo por el hecho de que había despertado tarde aunque la guía de Jasper les había servido para no perderse en el colegio.

-Supongo que por allá esta la biblioteca así que debemos ir derecho.-propuso Scorpius a su lado.

-¿Estas seguro?-dijo Albus al fin, Jasper le había indicado que si llegaban a la biblioteca debían comenzar a llorar asustados por que se habían perdido.

-La verdad no pero...

-Ahí esta Avril.-interrumpió Albus emocionado, corrió hacía la chica para buscar indicasiones correctas de como llegar al aula de Encantamientos.

-Avril.

-Hola Scor.-saludo amable ignorando que Albus estaba justo enfrente y Scorpius a un par de metros.-¿Como llevas el primer día?

-Hasta ahora bien pero creo que nos hemos perdido.-respondió señalando a Albus.

-¿Qué asignatura tienes?

-Encantamientos.

-Que bien a mi me toca Adivinación, si quieren les digo como llegar.-ambos asintieron emocionados y caminaron por donde Avril les indicaba, ella les platicaba que la pasarían bien en la clase por que según sus informantes la nueva maestra era bastante amable y bonita.

-Nos vemos en la comida Scor y si te vuelves a perder sólo grita y llora como niña, alguien debe sentir lastima por ti se te ve así.-siguirió risueña, Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco y entro en el aula seguido por Albus.

-Creo que no le agrado.-pensó Albus en voz alta.

-¿Ha Avril?-preguntó Scorpius dudoso, la chica se había portado bastante bien.

-Si, se comporta como si yo no estuviera ahí, me ignora.

-No es eso sólo es muy desconfiada pero ya verás como dentro de poco te empieza a hablar.

-¿Tu crees?

-Ya lo creo.-dijo Scorpius optimista. Avril tenía razón, la maestra era bastante bonita su cabello negro y lacio caía angelicalmente por su espalda, sus ojos rasgados brillaban aún con la poca luz que se colaba por la ventana.

-Yo soy su maestra de encantamientos, Cho Chang.-se presentó cordial, Scorpius río ante la cara de aturdido que tenía Albus.-El curso será bastante fácil si se esfuerzan al máximo.-agrego mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa que había robado suspiros en la mitad de los alumnos varones.

-Hogwarts cada día cae más bajo.-susurró Scorpius, la clase llevaba más de media hora de haber empezado y la maestra no parecía muy segura de saber los encantamientos que pretendía enseñar, Albus río muy bajito.

La clase termino más rápido de lo que habían esperado puesto que un alumno se había prendido el rostro con la varita y la profesora Chang asustada lo había llevado a la enfermeria.

Caminaban distraidos por el corredor vacio, no llevaban prisa en llegar y pensar que en vez de perderse sólo "conocían el terreno" les tranquilizaba.

-Mira es Rosie.-dijo Scorpius emocionado, la niña caminaba sola en medio del pasillo.

-Hola Alby.-gritó emocionada cuando le vío, corrío junto a él para darle un fuerte abrazo.-Que gusto verte.

-Hola Rosie.-saludo Scorpius, ella dejo de abrazar a su primo para mirar con una gran sonrisa a Scorpius.

-Hola Scorpius.

-Scorpius es muy largo si quieres sólo llamame Scor.

-O Corpy.-sugirió Albus recordando su otro apodo.

-Si me llamas Corpy tendré que usar mi varita en tu contra.-amenazo molesto incluso su madre había cedido a dejar de llamarle así pero al parecer Callie encontraba divertido molestarle con ese diminutivo tan infantil.

-Suena bien Scor.-opinó Rosie fingiendo miedo.

-Me alegra.

-¿Qué tal el primer día?

-Bastante bien sólo me eh perdido 4 veces...bueno 5 si contamos esta.-respondió optimista, tanto Albus como Scorpius rieron a carcajadas.

-Esta no cuenta.-anunció Albus para animarla.-Nos haz encontrado por lo tanto ninguno se ha perdido.

-De acuerdo.-río.

-¿4 veces Rosie? Si que son groseros los de tu casa, si no querían llevarte al menos te hubieran dicho como.-repuso Scorpius molesto.

-No fue eso.-respondió apenada.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que no tuve oportunidad de preguntarles.

-¿Y las de tu curso...acaso no tienen las mismas clases?-preguntó mirando por todos lados, como si esperara que de repente una chica de Revenclaw llegará anunciando que Rosie se le había perdido.

-No les hablo muy bien.

-Rosie es el primer día.-exclamo Albus preocupado por su prima.-Es obvio que no vas a hablarle muy bien a ninguna pero al menos haz el intento.-pidió, ella sonrío y acepto con un movimiento.

-¿Vas al comedor?-preguntó Scorpius reconociendo un cuadro del que bien le había dicho Jack le aproximaba al gran comedor.

-Si pero no estoy segura de llevar el camino correcto

-Bueno nosotros si, podemos ir juntos.

-Oye Al ¿haz visto a los primos?

-La verdad no.-admitió.-Bueno me pareció ver a James pero creo que no me escucho por que siguió su camino sin mirarme.

-Lo mismo me paso con Penelope...en realidad no estoy segura de que fuera ella pero gritaba a unos de primero como si se tratara de nosotros.

-Pero si le hablaste y no te hizo caso a lo mejor no era.

-A lo mejor.

-O tal vez en Hogwarts se ha hecho moda gritar como Penelope.

-Espero que no.-río más ánimada, Scorpius les miraba, no tenía ni idea de quien era Penelope por lo que prefirió no interrumpirles.

-Bueno Rosie aquí es el comedor.-anunció Scorpius feliz, ella bajo la mirada apenada.

-Oigan ¿les molestaría que comiera con ustedes?-preguntó muy bajito.

-¿Qué pero por que?

-Al sabes que no me gusta comer sola.

-¿Sola?-preguntó sorprendido.-La mesa de Revenclaw esta casi llena.

-Pues si pero...yo no conozco a ninguno.

-Este puede ser un buen momento para que los conozcas.-propuso, Scorpius miro molesto a Albus.

-Si no te molesta comer con Slytherin's.-dijo fingiendo misterio.-Eres bienvenida.

-Gracias Scor.

-No hay nada que agradecer Rosie.

-Ross.-pidió ser llamada, Sorpius sonrió.

-Ross.-repitió sintiendo un leve sonrojo en susmejillas, Albus giro los ojos y camino hasta la mesa de Slytherin, miro a la mesa de Gryffindor esperando ver a sus primos pero al parecer ninguno de ellos se encontraba por ahí.

-Tus primos no suelen comer aquí el primer día.-anunció Jack cuando se sentó a su lado, Albus no había despegado la vista de la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Como dices?-preguntó sorprendido, eso no lo sabía.

-Lo he notado.-exclamo orgulloso.-No se bien donde comen pero Jasper y yo sospechamos que lo hacen en el tercer piso.

-¿El tercer piso?

-Si, en la sala de los menesteres pero no sabemos por que ningun maestro se los ha prohibido.

-Tal vez no lo saben.

-Vaya que lo saben hasta he visto como el profesor Longbottom les acompaña en contadas ocasiones pero no siempre comen ahí.

-¿A no?

-No, sólo comen solos cuando pasa algo importante en Hogwarts o cuando es el cumpleaños de alguno de ellos bueno eso creo.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Es que tu prima, Ania, esta en mi curso y la he notado.

-¿La haz notado?-preguntó sin entender.

-Si, quiere decir que Ania le gusta y suele espiarla.-les interrumpió Callie frente a ellos, ninguno de los dos parecía haberla visto por lo que asustados se sobresaltaron.

-Metete en tus asuntos Callie.-ordeno Jack sonrojado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Avril uniendose.

-Nada importante sólo Jack le cuenta a Al que le gusta Ania por cierto Jack ¿Le vas a pedir a Albus que te la presente?

-No molestes.-pidió Jack molesto.

-Con gusto te la presento.-sonrío Albus.

-No y además no le hablaba de eso.-aclaro Jack cortante.

-¿Ah no? a mi me pareció que si.

-Si a mi también.-sonrió Grey junto a Albus.

-Metanse en sus asuntos.

-Éste es nuestro asunto-anunciaron las tres chicas, Albus río.

-Como te seguía diciendo Al.-recalco muy bien el nombre.-No los vas a ver hoy por aquí.

-No he podido verlos en todo el día.-admitió triste.

-No te preocupes Hogwarts no es tan grande.

-Ya verás como después vas a querer hasta evitarlos.-río Grey.-Por cierto.-miro a Jack.-¿Enserio no le vas a pedir que te la presente?-preguntó risueña, Jack le arrojo una patata.

La siguiente clase fue mejor que encantamientos, Rosie había seguido con ellos casi hasta el final de día y juntos habían ido a la biblioteca para hacer los deberes.

-Tenemos montañas de deberes.-anunció Albus fastidiado.

-Y eso que es el primer día...Jasper me dijo que los maestros sólo quieren atemorizarnos pero que después los deberes disminuyen.

-Eso espero.

-Ay Al lo dices como si fuera muy difícil y ésto esta súper fácil.-razono Rosie quien ya había terminado con más de la mitad.

-Fácil para ti que lo sabes todo.

-Debiste leer los libros en vacasiones.

-¿Leer?

-Al menos así sabrías donde encontrar lo que nos piden.-dijo con el libro en alto.

-Yo sólo espero poder entrar al equipo de quiddtich.-declaro Scor.-Es tradición Slytherin, mi papá me lo conto.

-Esa tradición ya murió.-exclamó Callie que pasaba por ahí.-Alguien nos delato y quedo prohibida.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Scorpius alarmado.

-Una verdadera pena y más ahora que me nombraron prefecta.

-¿Qué tradición?-preguntó Rosie sin entender, Callie la miro sin haberse dado cuenta antes de su presencia.

-Nada que te importe Revenclaw.-dijo mordaz para ponerse en pie y marcharse sin al menos despedirse.

-¿Dije algo malo?-preguntó preocupada.

-No.-le respondió Scorpius con la cabeza abajo, Al se encogio de hombros cuando Rosie le interrogo con la mirada y en silencio terminaron los deberes.

-¿Mañana nos vemos para desayunar juntos?-preguntó Rosie cuando se despedían.

-No lo creo.-respondió Scorpius.-Sería bueno que hicieras amistad con los de tu casa.

-¿Les molesto que comiera con ustedes?-Scorpius se sorprendió de lo inteligente que había sido.

-A mi no.-respondió.

-A mi tampoco.-dijo Al pensado que Scor se refería a él.

-¿Entonces?

-Es mejor que comas con los de tu casa sólo eso.-dijo dándose la vuelta para ir hasta su sala común, Al se quedo un momento más en el que abrazo a su prima a modo de despedida.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Al sorprendido, en un principio Scorpius había perecido muy contento con la compañia de Rosie pero al final ni siquiera se había despedido.

-¿De que hablas?-dejo su libro de lado y miro a la chimenea.

-De Rosie.-dijo sentándose en un comodo sofá frente a su amigo.

-Ah ella, pues nada.

-¿Me ocultas algo?

-Mira...cuando estabamos en el expresso todos fueron muy atentos contigo.-le recordo Scor, Al aisntió.-Pero sólo por que no sabían a que casa pertenecías.

-¿Qué dices?

-Una vez que entras a Slytherin sólo puedes ser Slytherin.

-No te entiendo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fui al baño?-preguntó, Al asintió sin entender.-Ahí me encontre con Jasper y Jack y ellos me lo explicarón.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jack y Jasper con Rosie?

-Ya te lo dije; una vez que entras a Slytherin sólo puedes ser Slytherin.

-Pero no lo entiendo.

-Rosie es Revenclaw.

-¿Y...?

-No es nuestro igual.-dijo sin más.

-Es mi prima.

-Lo sé pero tu estas en Slytherin y ella no.

-Pero por eso no va a dejar de ser mi prima.

-Yo se lo explico Scor.-pidió Avril quien había estado muy atenta a su charla, tomo lugar junto a Al y hasta él se sorpendió de su cercanía.

-Tu escuchaste que a Jack le gusta Ania ¿no es así?

-Si.

-Jack es muy guapo y si él quisiera Ania estaría a sus pies.-agregó.-Pero no es así y no por que a Jack le de pena creeme que él sabe hablar con las chicas pero ella es Gryffindor.

-Lo sé.

-Sigues sin entenderme Al.-anunció impaciente.

-Yo ayudo.-propuso Grey a su lado, Scor se recorrió de lugar para dejar que Callie se sentará junto a él.

-En Gryffindor existe el grupo Weasley, no puedes ser uno de ellos si no eres Weasley.

-Por mucho que les agrade alguien no va a ser uno de ellos por que no lleva el apellido Weasley.-dijo Jasper sentandose junto al fuego.

-En Slytherin...

-Estamos nosotros.-sonrió Archie, quien era el mayor.

-Pero nosotros no somos primos.

-Aunque nos tratamos como hermanos.-río Avril.

-Y apoyamos el incesto.-río Jack, Al no se había dado cuenta de que los mismo 8 chicos que había conocido en el expreso estaban reunidos a su al rededor.

-Tu prima siempre será tu prima pero no en Hogwarts, no mientras tu estes en Slytherin.

-Me escuchaste en la biblioteca con lo de la tradición, supongo que no sabes cual ¿verdad?

-Yo le explico.-pidió Avril.-Antes cuando te volvías prefecto o entrabas al equipo de quidditch tus deberes se volvían deberes de chicos de grados inferiores...

-...ellos a veces se esocgían al azar.

-Pero por lo general se usaba a los traidores.

-¿Traidores?-preguntó Al sin entender.

-A quienes habíamos visto con alguien que no fuera de nuestra casa.

-¿Por que?

-Por que somos Slytherin's, no somos iguales a un Revenclaw mucho menos a un Hufflepuff y enemigos por naturaleza de los Gryffindor, ellos son inferiores a nosotros, ellos son pasto y nosotros las flores.-exclamo Grey sin paciencia.

-Eres un flor muy bonita Jack.-río Jasper moviendo las pestañas, todos rieron.

-Silencio.-ordenó Archie, todos guardaron silencio incluso Al sintió profundo respeto hacía él.

-¿Estan diciendo que no puedo hablar con Rosie?-dijo preocupado.

-Si puedes.-anunció Callie.

-La conociste antes de saber que era una Revenclaw por lo tanto puedes hablar con ella.

-Pero no como tu igual.

-A menos que quieras ser un traidor.

-Y si lo eres no podrás estar con nosotros

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Albus sorprendido, eso no lo había siquiera pensado, no podían decirle eso, ellos eran sus amigos.

-Vuelvo a lo de Ania y Jack.-ironizo Callie sin paciencia.

-No, usa otros.-pidió Jack

-Bueno a ¿Jasper y Molly?

-Mejor Avril y James.-propuso Jasper.

-¿Ah si? por que no Grey y Arthur.

-Pues entonces Charly y Callie.

-Silencio.-ordenó Archie.

-Que sea mi hermano y Victoria.-pidió Avril con un puchero, Archie la miro furioso pero ella no parecía intimidada.

-¿Mi prima?-preguntó Al sin entender.

-Si.-admitió Archie.-A mi me gustaba... y se que nunca le fui indiferente, cuando Tedd salió de Hogwarts ella y yo...-movió las manos.-Pero nunca nos lo permitimos, en parte por que ella lo quería y en parte por que yo soy Slytherin.

-¿Mi prima te rechazo por ser Slytherin?-preguntó sorprendido.

-No entiendes nada.-exclamo Avril golpeándole con el cojin.-Mira Potter ¿sabes por que no te hablaba?

-Pues no.

-Por que eres Potter, si así soy de elitista, no podía permitir una amistad contigo por que no eres mi igual yo soy flor y tu pasto, yo te piso y paso sobre ti sin una disculpa.-explico exaltada.-pero entraste a Slytherin y te volviste mi igual y a menos que seas una flor más bonita que yo tendré que hablarte.

-¿Qué?-esa explicasión era absurda.

-Lo notarás con tus primos, ninguno de ellos te felicito y viste como corrieron con Rosie, ella es su igual nosotros sus enemigos.-razono Grey.

-Al no puedes hablar con ellos como tu igual dentro de Hogwarts.-anunció Archie fastidiado de tener que usar ejemplos que sólo lo confundían.

-Por que eres un Slytherin estas sobre cualquiera dentro de Hogwarts, tu voz es como la de un prefecto frente a los demás alumnos, si alguien se mete contigo se mete con todos nosotros, los demás nos tienen miedo y debe seguir así.

-Por que siempre ha sido así, cuando camines por un corredor los demás se harán a un lado, cuando empujes a alguien nadie esperará una disculpa.

-Por que eres un Slytherin.-anunció Scorpius.

-No tienes que ser amable.

-Pero la educasión nunca se olvida.-recordó Jasper haciendo una reverencia.

-Somos un grupo elitista y perfeccionista.

-Si necesitamos algo vamos a usar a quien fuera para conseguirlo.

-Pero eso no nos hará su igual por que sería rebajarnos.

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Siempre será tu hermano eso jamás va a cambiar pero tu eres Slytherin y él un Gryffindor.

-Verás que él mismo va a rechazarte.

-Por que son las reglas no escritas de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Rosie?

-También le haremos un favor a ella, tiene que hacer amigos con los de su casa.-respondió Scorpius, Al asintió por que sabía que tenía razón.

-Soy un Slytherin.-anunció Al orgulloso.

-Eres un Slytherin.-respondió Avril con una gran sonrisa.-Entre nosotros no hay secretos pero aún así jamás puedes contar lo que oyes.

-Sobre cualquier persona estamos nosotros.

-Siempre debes levantar la varita en nuestro honor por que nosotros hacemos lo mismo.

-Apuntarás a quien falte al respeto a alguno de nosotros.

-Tus enemigos son nuestros enemigos de la misma forma que los nuestros son tuyos.

-Entre nosotros nunca hay errores.

-Y evitamos las traiciones.

-¿Esto es con todos los Slytherin?-preguntó preocupado, eso eran muchas personas.

-Si no te metes con los demás ellos no se meterán contigo, vive y deja vivir.

-Sólo con nosotros.-respondió Grey fastidiada con el melodramatico monologo que habían dado sus amigos.

-¿Me han elegido?-preguntó Al sorprendido.

-Si así es, recuerdalo, en Gryffindor estan los Weasley en Slytherin nosotros.

-Somos un grupo privado.-río Jasper.

* * *

**Notas de Ginevra Hale; **_Creo q la cursileria al fin quedo a un lado, espero les gustara el capitulo y saben que toda queja y comentario es bien recibido, gracias por sus reviews debo decir que en este capitulo en puesto la premisa para muchos más, hagan las apuestas para las parejas, en el siguiente capitulo iré a paso más rápido con los mundiales de quidditch, para al siguiente poder ya incluir a Lily, Hugo y Penny (la hija d Percy q tmbn invente) los años van a empezar rápido a partir del capitulo 6, ya saben q kiero reviews, jajaja, por cierto, haré todo lo posible por no tardar en publicar pero debo ser sincera el tiempo no es un lujo con el q pueda contar, bye_


	5. Un partido sin boletos

Discleimer; Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling 

**Capitulo#5 : Un partido sin boletos**

-Hoy hay partido.-gritó Albus despertando a su madre. Hace poco más de una semana había vuelto de Hogwarts y no existía mejor forma de disfrutar de sus vacaciones que con las semifinales de quidditch.

Ginny se removió en la cama sin despegarse siquiera un centimetro de su almohada, del fuerte brazo que la suejetaba de la cintura y sin al menos abrir un ojo. Albus giró los ojos, iba a necesitar de artillería pesada para despertar a su madre, corrió a la habitación de Lily; estaba sobre la cama pero con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Mamá no despierta.-declaró serio, Lily se puso de pie en un brinco y Albus río, él aún portaba la pijama pero Lily incluso se había peinado sola.

-Necesitaremos de todos.-admitió, su madre volvía exausta a casa debido a los intensos entrenamientos, las continuas peleas de Albus y James, las cuales habían ahumentado considerablemente, le hacían dar sus últimos esfuerzos por lo que las noches era lo más tranquilo que había en su vida y la cama su refugio en el cual descansaba molestándose severamente si se le interrumpía aunque claro, justo la noche anterior Harry no le había dejado pegar el ojo y eso sus hijos ni lo sospechaban por lo que intentar despertarla no iba a ser una tarea fácil.

-Iré por ellos.-dijo Albus regresando a la puerta.

-Ya les he dicho sólo necesitan de la señal.-interrumpió Lily asomándose por la ventana y arrojar un par de luminosas y brillantes luces que sólo se podían ver con unos lentes especiales; un gran invento de Sortilegios Weasley los cuales sus primos Oliver y Lee le habían proporsionado.-Ve por James.-ordenó, Albus refunfuño pero cuando Lily poso las manos sobre su cintura supo que en vano sería renegar, ella era casi tan mandona como su madre.

Fue a su propia habitación y palmeo la puerta un par de veces al no obtener respuesta entro con lentitud, James dormía placidamente sobre su cama y aunque por un segundo le cruzo la idea de despertarlo con un gran chorro de agua (justo como él había hecho dos días atras) sintió que en un día tan importante para su madre, como ése, no debía darle problemas, mentalmente hizo una tregua con su hermano, ya habría tiempo en Hogwarts para gastar todas las bromas posibles, siempre lo había.

-Hey James.-susurro muy bajito junto a su hermano, James abrió un ojo.-Hoy es el día.-dijo como si eso lo explicara todo y justo a si fue, James brincó de la cama.

-¿Mamá sigue dormida?-preguntó poniéndose los zapatos, James al igual que Lily había dormido vestido para no perder tiempo, Albus molesto por no haber sido tan inteligente como sus hermanos corrió a su closset en busca de ropa limpia.

-Sólo por que sigue respirando sé que está dormida.-confesó Albus eligiendo su ropa, el buen gusto de Scorpius para vestir se le había pegado y en vez de colocarse lo primero que encontró tardó un par de segundos en buscar los jeans y la playera justa por la ocasión, deportiva sin perder el toque elegante que le había gustado adoptar, busco sus tennis bajo la cama, los limpió y se los colocó con cuidado, James fastidiado de ver lo minusioso que se había vuelto su hermano salió en busca de Lily, la encontró en la sala de estar con un mar de cabezas pelirrojas, un par rubias y sólo una castaña acomopañándola.

-¿Todo listo?-preguntó Lily a Charly, el levanto los pulgares.-¿Penny?-preguntó a su prima, ella también levanto los pulgares con una amplía sonrisa.-Es el momento.-ordenó segura, juntos subieron las escaleras sin hacer ruido, Albus se les unío a medio pasillo y en completo silencio abrieron lentamente la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, Harry estaba tan pegado a Ginny que si no fuera por el brillante cabello no sabrían quien era quien.

-1...-contó Lily bajito, todos se habían colocado al rededor de la cama, Lee y Oliver llevaban un par de luces que podían iluminar hasta la habitación más oscura.-2...-Lily se coloco unos lentes negros y todos la siguieron.-3.-gritó a tiempo para dejarse caer en el suelo, de la nada fue como si una gran explisión se oyera desde el fondo de la cama, las luces brincaron por toda la habitación, cegando a Harry y Ginny quienes se habían puesto de pie en un brinco, James agradeció que su hermanita pensará en todo por que Penny ya había ocultado las varitas de sus padres, Charly habían cerrado todas las ventanas para evitar despertar a toda "La Villa Weasley" y ella misma había colocado un gran colchón al lado de la cama, pero sólo del de su madre, para evitar que cayera y se hiciera daño, ése día tenía que estar en completo esplendor para ganar su pase a la final.

Harry había caído por completo al frío suelo haciéndose daño con un sonoro golpe, Ginny había caído sobre el colchón comodamente y se puso de pie en un agil moviemiento, en sus mentes sólo había dos pensamientos; tener en sus manos sus respectivas varitas, las cuales no encontraban y la excesiva luz no les ayudaba, y tomar a sus hijos para ponerlos a salvo.

Todos los chicos comenzarón a reír, sin duda los lentes les dejaban ver todo con claridad, Molly y Hugo gritaron cuando los asustados pies de Harry les pasaron por encima, lo cual les robo más carcajadas que dolor, Ginny gritaba a Harry que se estuviera en paz, pensando que aquellos gritos pudieran ser de sus hijos, Harry gritó, Ginny gritó más fuerte, Harry se golpeó con un mueble el dedo gordito de su pie derecho más el dolor en todo su lado izquierdo cuando cayó de la cama más el miedo por sus hijos y los gritos de Ginny lo llevaron a la locura, gritaba tanto como podía los nombres de sus hijos y perspicas cayó en cuenta de todos los hechos, conocía esas luces, Fred se las había mostrado días antes de que salieran a la venta y le había dicho exactamente como romper con ese hechizo luminoso, conocía esa risas divertidas que podía escuchar pese a los gritos de Ginny pero sobre todo conocía a sus hijos.

Molesto por la brusca forma en que fue despertado gritó;

-Lily, Albus y James no irán a ningun partido.- Las ruidosas risas cesaron al segundo siguiente sólo los gritos de Ginny se seguían escuchando.-Ahora quiero mi varita.-ordenó, Penny asustada se la estiro y aunque el no pudo verla la sintió y conjuro enseguido el hechizo para que la luz fuera normal, parpadeó un par de veces en lo que se acostumbró a la calides y pegó tremendo grito cuando vió a todo un batallon, vencido, sobre el piso con sus mejores rostros de suplica.

-Mis niños.-Ginny sin terminar de entender, aún estaba muy asustada y su única preocupasión era que sus hijos estuvieran bien, corrió hacía ellos y los apretujo en sus brazos, no importaba sin eran pelirrojos, rubios o castaños, todos fueron fuertemente estrujados por la mujer.-¨¿Todos estan bien?-preguntó agarradon a tantos como pudiera, Harry giró los ojos.

-Estan bien.-respondió Harry, Ginny le miro y corrió hacía él sin soltar a ningun niño y agarrando a más en el camino.

-¿Harry estás competo?-prgeuntó preocupada, Harry rió.

-Lo estoy, algo mallugado pero completo.-declaró sonrojado, Ginny solto sólo un segundo a su puñado de niños al pie del asfixie y apretó a Harry velozmente para besar sus labios y volver a tomar a todos los niños que no alcanaron a huir de sus manos.

-Ellos estan bien.-aseguró.-Pero estarán mejor si los sueltas.-sugirió, Ginny se ruborizo por completo y aflojo un poco más los brazos.

-¡Pobres!-lloriqueó, James río pero Albus giró los ojos.

-Mamá, estamos bien.-aseguro James, Ginny miró a cada uno con recelo y hasta que ella misma lo comprobo en sus miradas sonrió con malicia y su mirada en un segundo paso a ser completamente amenzadora.

-¿Cómo se han atrevido a despertarme de esta manera tan poco sutil?-gritó furiosa, Harry dio un brinco atras sorprendido, los niños temblaron de miedo incluso los gemelos retrocedieron varios pasos.-Diganme.-exigió.-¿Qué clase de pensamiento cruzo por sus mentes al quererme matar con un susto como éste?

-Mi amor.-pidió Harry intentando calmarla pero Ginny estaba roja hasta las orejas.

-Pude haber muerto del susto en el mismo instante y adiós partido, adiós lugares preferenciales, adiós copa de Quidditch en casa.

-Mami.-lloriqueo Lily.

-Nada de mami, no hay boletos para ninguno.-Molly río.-Eso los incluye.-aseguro a sus sobrinos.-Después de que le cuente a sus padres lo que hicieron no los dejaran ir a ningun partido, nadie va a ir.-sentenció, Harry se cruzo de brazos, él mismo pensaba decir eso pero sabía que no iba a cumplirlo pero si Ginny lo decía ¡vaya! era un verdad escrita en pieda.

-Y ni se les ocurra conseguir boletos en el mercado negro.-ordenó Harry, ya bastantes problemas había tenido con revendedores y falsificadores.-Odiaría que fuera mi familia a la que tenga que llevar a corte.

Al instante las suplicas para que Ginny reconciderara su castigo se hicieron escuchar; primero en susurros, pronto pasaron a palabras claras, le siguieron los gritos de enfado y ahora todos tirados sobre el suelo hacían sus mejores berretas, lagrimas incluidas, para ir al partido, Lily, Penny y Hugo brincaban sobre la cama con grandes lagrimas escucrriendo por sus rostros, los gemelos se retorcían en el suelo al igual que Charly y Arthur, James lloriqueaba frente a su padre alegando sus buenas notas incluso diciendo que con sus ahorros él mismo podía comprar su boleto pero Albus estaba junto a su madre mirándola sin decir nada, Ginny le respondía con una mirada severa pero no había palabras de por medio.

-Si sus padres despiertan y no los ven en casa los castigan.-exclamó Harry serio, los niños los miraron, lo último que necesitaban era un regaño de sus padres.

-Nos excedimos.-susurró Oliver a Lee y sólo por que ellos lo admitieron fue como si el limite hubiera quedado varios kilometros atras.

-Lily, Albus y James vayan a su habitacion...-ordenó Harry, James y Lily lanzaron una última mirada de suplica a Ginny pero ella aún molesta les ordenó salir con un movimiento.

-Lo sentimos.-susurraron, Harry sonrió apendo, sus hijos la iban a pasar realmente mal con éste castigo.

-¿Qué esperas para retirarte Albus?-preguntó Ginny molesta.

-Me preguntaba cuál es nuestro castigo.-respondió con pena

-Creo que fuí muy clara.

-A mi no me quedo muy claro.

-No les daré bolestos para el partido.-exclamó Ginny segura, Albus pensó detenidamente en sus palabras.

-¿Sólo eso?-preguntó encontrando el falló en el plan.

-¿Quieres algo más?

-No, no... sólo me preguntaba si sólo es eso; ¿sin boletos?

-Ni uno.-recalco Ginny, Albus se encogio de hombros y mostró un rostro de derrota.

-Perdón por como los despertamos...yo vine más temprano que todos y como no me hiciste caso les llame, si buscas a un culpable por todo ésto; soy sólo yo.-admitió, Harry sonrió, su hijo mostraba una nobleza y valentía impresionante la cuál sin duda sólo podía ser obra de un verdadero Gryffindor; refunfuño molesto, su hijo estaba en Slytherin y no terminaba de entender por qué. Ginny se llevo una mano al pecho y retuvo un par de lagrimas, su bebé estaba dando la cara por todos sus primos incluso por James con quien había peleado la última semana.

-Acepto tu disculpa pero eso no te libra del castigo.-refunfuñó Harry, Albus sonrió.

-Y no esperaba menos.-aseguró, salió de la habitación de sus padres para reunirse con sus hermanos, Lily seguía llorando, James golpeaba la mesa de la cocina con su propia cabeza y repetía palabras sin sentido pero Albus pudo reconocer un "idiota, quidditch y partido".

Ginny preparó el desayuno en completo silencio y comieron sin mucho argumento, las lagrimas de Lily caían sobre su plato, James se sentía tan mal que hasta el hambre se le había ido pero Albus comía animado.

Cuando el desayuno termino Ginny mandó a cada uno a su habitación: Harry fue a su despacho, como jefe aún tenía mucho que maniobrar para el partido, James se recosto sobre la cama y jugaba con su snitch dorada; la dejaba ir un par de centimentros para después volver a tomarla sin ganas, Lily seguía llorando a los pies de la cama de su hermano, Albus estuvo un buen rato con sus hermanos y después de mucho pensarlo fue al despacho de su padre.

Toco una vez antes de tener permiso para entrar, Harry estaba envíando varias lechuzas a la vez.

-¿Qué ocurre Al?-preguntó preocupado.

-Yo...-vaciló un par de segundos.-Me preguntaba si me darías permiso de salir esta tarde.-pidió, Harry le miró, no ir al partido de quidditch ya era un gran castigo y en la última semana Albus no había salido a pesar de haber tenido invitaciones para ir a casa de Scorpius y un par de chicos más.

-¿A que hora regresarías?-quisó saber, Al sonrió.

-La hora que tu me digas por mi estará bien.

-¿Tú mamá sabe que quieres salir?

-Tan pronto como me des permiso le iré a pedir a ella.

-¿Con quien saldrías?-preguntó Harry, las manos de Al sudaron.

-Con alguien de Slytherin..-declaró apenado, Harry sonrió, sospechaba que su hijo tenía una cita.

-De acuerdo pero quiero que estes aqui temprano y si no te vienen a dejar me llamas para que vaya por ti.-ordenó serio, Albus sonrió feliz, corrió a abrazar a su padre y salíó tan rápido como pudo de su despacho, bajo las escaleras en tres brincos, Ginny estaba en la mesa de la cocina con la mirada perdida.

-Mami.-murmuró, Ginny lo miró y lo invitó a acercarse.-Le he pedido permiso a mi papá para salir hoy ¿te parece bien?

-No.-declaró seria, Al sintió su corazón detenerse.-Pero te doy permiso.-agregó, Al beso la frente de su madre y subió corriendo a su habitación.

-Hocicos.-gritó, James brinco sorprendido, Lily hipó. Escribió una carta tan rápido como le fue posible y dejo que su lechuza la llevará, sonrió, por nada del mundo se iba a perder la semifinal de quidditch y sólo conocía a una persona que le podía dar un boleto sin problemas, con quien ver ese partido iba a ser una fiesta total; Scorpius Malfoy.

La respuesta le llegó más rápido de lo que pensó; una hermosa aguila picoteó los vidrios de su ventana, tomo el pergamino y leyo, sólo había tres palabras escritas y esas simples palabras sirvieron para que su corazón intentara salir de su pecho a causa de la emoción, brincó, gritó, pataleó, besó a Lily, volvió a brincar, cantó, silbó, besó a James, saltó dos veces más y releyó esas tres palabras una y otra vez; "No hay problema". Ésas simples palabras le dieron su boleto, transporte, gruía y compañía para los mundiales de quidditch y sin esfuerzos.

Ginny subió a su habitación para alistare, Harry estaba ya ahí cambíando de ropa para salir.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó después de varios segundos en silencio.

-Lo estoy.-respondió seria, Harry la abrazó por la espalda.

-Te apoyo.-confesó.-Aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo.

-Lo sé pero se lo han ganado...

-...Con ésta van a pensar dos veces antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Lo malo es que ahora no sólo quiero ganar el partido.-declaró, Harry dudó unos segundos.-Es mi deber ganarlo.-aclaró con una sonrisa brillando en sus labios.-Debo reponerles las entradas.

-Y además para que sepan de lo que se han perdido.

-...Lo sé.-aquí venía la parte difícil.-¿Podrías quedarte con ellos?-preguntó en un susurro, sintió la tensión en los brazos de su esposo pero pronto Harry se relajo.

-Tanto como sea necesario.-dijo al fin, Ginny se giró para besarlo con efusividad y por un segundo olvido que ese día tenía un partido importante.

Salió de su habiatción y fue hasta su auto, echó una última mirada a su casa, Lily y James estaba pegados a la ventana de la habitación del último, ambos le gritaron palabras de aliento pese a las lagrimas que seguían en los ojos de Lily y el enfado de James por no poder ir, subió a su auto y pudo ver a todos sus sobrinos pegados también a las ventanas, sonrió, pese al severo castigo todos ellos le demostraban su apoyo.

Albus se bañó pese a que lo había hecho la noche anterior, eligió su ropa aún con más cuidado que hace unas horas, lustro sus zapatos antes de calzarlos e incluso le pidió loción para después de afeitar a su padre; Harry se sintió tan orgulloso de ver a su hijo convertido en un hombre que sonreía mostrando todos los dientes.

Scorpius llegó a la casa y Al le abrió la puerta antes de que tocara, Scor iba dispuesto a mostrar su absoluto respeto a la familia Potter pero Al apenas y le dejo poner un pie en la entrada.

Al pudo ver un convertible negro aparcado justo a la entrada de "La Villa Weasley", sonrió, Draco bajó del auto y les abrió la puerta, Pansy estaba al frente y miraba por el espejo retrovisor a Cissy quien renegaba por la aburrida musica que su padre había puesto, Draco se puso en marcha con una mano tamborileando en el volante a ritmo con la musica y con la otra fuertemente sujetada a la de Pansy y sobre la palanca de cambios.

-¿Emocionado?-preguntó Scor en un susurro, Al asintió con una enorme sonrisa.-Yo también...-confesó.-Con tanta gente tal vez Cissy se pierda y jamás la encontremos.

-No tienes tanta suerte.-repusó Cissy molesta, Al la miro sorprendido, Scor había hablado tan bajito que no entendía como Cissy lo había conseguido escuchar, con disimulo la niña corrió su puño hasta estamparlo en el hombro de su hermano pero antes de que él pudiera regresar lo recibido Draco le lanzo una mirada penetrante por el espejo retrovisor, Scor sonrió y se quedo quieto en su lugar, por nada del mundo quería un regaño de su padre.

Al agradeció que nadie le hiciera preguntas sobre su familia, sospechaba que Scor los había puesto al tanto, llegaron al estadio agilmente camuflajeado para los muggles, Draco corrió a abrirle la puerta a su esposa quien ante la despedida abrazo fuertemente a sus hijos, incluso Al recibió un fuerte apretón, besó a Draco y emprendió el camino andando hasta los vestidores. Al no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al ver a la madre de su mejor amigo brillar bajo la luz del sol, su piel blanca destellaba, su cabellera bailaba con el viento al mismo tiempo que sus pasos eran desididos y seductores incluso Draco había abierto la boca.

-¿Ya almorzaste Albus?-preguntó Draco serio, Al asintió.-Nosotros no lo hemos podido hacer muy bien ¿te molestaria si vamos por algo de comer?-agregó educado, Al volvió a asentir con una amplía sonrisa, un año en Slytherin le había servido para no intimidarse ante la seriedad y fríaldad que algunas personas solían usar, Draco había sido bastante condecendiente y en nignun momento se había sentido fuera de lugar o inseguro.

Caminaron hasta un restaurante muggle cercano y Al agradeció el haberse esmerado en su vestimenta, Draco portaba un traje negro con la camisa del mismo color y una corbata vino, Cissy tenía un vestido de olanes color ocre que hacía que su cabello brillara aún más, Scor vestía igual que su padre a excepsión de que no tenía saco ni corbata, la camisa la llevaba completamente desfajada y con su cabello alborotado, Al sonrió mirando su propia ropa sin duda su pantalón negro y su camisa a rayas habían sido una buena elección.

La comida transcurrió en silencio, sólo Cissy se quejo constantemente de la mala comida, pero fue un silencio agradable, no de esos silencios incomodos o aquellos que intentas llenar con comentarios vacios, fue un silencio reconfortante, que le dejaba divagar en si mismo, sorprendiéndole de la beneficiencia de la magia y la creatividad de los muggles, un silencio acogedor y tranquilo, un silencio que jamás iba a poder tener con su familia, con ellos era pelea continúa con James y cuando la familia Weasley se reunía era hasta casi imposible escuchar su propia voz.

-Es el momento.-río Scor emprendiendo el camino hacía el estadio, Cissy se colgo al cuello de su padre, había tanta gente que sin duda la hubieran aplastado y esa idea no le era nada tentadora, Scor y Al se detenían con cada vendedor a comprar algo, fuera la cosa más inservible e inútil para un partdio o la más llamativa y costosa, ellos debían tenerlas.

Draco desembolso una buena cantidad de galeones en ningún momento dejo que al menos Albus sacara su cartera, Cissy no pedía más que lo necesario para el partido y varias bolsas de dulces, el quidditch no era lo que ella podía llamar un gran entretenimiento pero ver a su madre siendo admirada por todo Londres era algo que sabía disfrutar muy bien.

A pesar del mar de gente no les costo trabajo llegar hasta su palco privado; el cual estaba casi vacio.

-Ahí es el lugar de los Weasley.-susurró Scor al oido de su amigo, Al miró apenado que ninguno de sus primos iba a poder ocupar sus lugares y sintió un extraño movimiento en el estomago, compraría tantos recuerdos como le fuera posible para regalarles a todos sus primos y hermanos.-¡Deben estar por llegar!-al frotó sus manos emocionado ignorando el gesto de tristeza en Al.

A los pocos minutos su palco se fue llenando con todos sus amigos, Cissy miraba con fastidio a Avril y Allison pero en cambio con Cally y Grey hablaba de lo más ánimada, Tom, Terry y Arcie se habían enfrascado en una amplía platica de quidditch, Al pudo notar como Jasper y Jake no le quitaban la vista de encima a Cissy y sin darse cuenta eso le enfureció.

-Que empiecen las apuestas.-anunció Al para tener la atención de todos, Jasper y Jake miraban a Cissy que sintió que ella podía gastarse de tanto que la veían. Cissy lo miró fastidiada.

-Todos apoyamos a Londres.-exclamó, Jasper río.

-Yo apuesto 50 galeones a que el primer tanto lo marca mi mamá-dijo Scor solidario con su amigo y pronto todos los chicos sacaron sus carteras, Cissy giró los ojos y siguió en su platica con Calliy y Grey a quienes la compañia de Cissy les llenaba de orgullo.

Las apuestas fueron todas en favor a Londres, Archie y Terry habían apostado 100 galeones a que el partido no duraba más de una hora, que el marcador iba a ser totalmente desigual en favor a Londres, Scor aposto al nombre de su madre todo el diero que había ahorrado en el año, Al vació su cartera apostando con Avril -con quien matenía una muy buena amistad- después las apuestas se fueron de extremo a extremo, Terry aposto con Archie a que no conseguía que Cally gritara como loca que amaba a Mercurio Hootch (guardian del equipo de Londres) con locura y frenesi, incluso Jasper aumento varios galeones si Cally lo hacía con ayuda de su varita, Jasper apostó con Jake a que no gritaba que la buscadora Pansy Parkinson (en el medio del deporte Pansy usaba su nombre de soltera) era las mejores piernas en una escoba, cosa la cual no hizo por que Draco le miró molesto y hasta Scor daba miedo con su expresión asesina.

Las apuestas siguieron hasta pocos minutos antes de que empezara el partido, el cual se estaba retrasando más de lo debido.

-Y así se ganas 500 galeones en una sóla tarde.-gritó Al orgulloso cuando el partido termino.

Draco guío a sus hijos y Al hasta los vestidores donde Pansy les esperaba.

-Ganamos.-gritó feliz y lanzándose a los brazos de su marido, Draco en medio del abrazo cargó a Cissy y Pansy colocó en medio a Scor, se sentía tan feliz, tan orgullosa, Al sonrió, cualquiera en su lugar se sentiría incomodo pero él no, él ya había corrido hasta su madre, Ginny no lo había visto durante el partido pero cuando lo tuvo de frente lo apretujo entre sus brazos, se había sentido tan triste de que nadie la felicitara que ver a Al ahí fue como si la luz al final del oscuro tunel estuviera a sus pies.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó después de un minuto en el que la circulación de Al había sido severamente afectada.

-Vine al partido.-respondió Al como si fuera lo más obvio.-Y además te perdí permiso.

-Te dije muy claramente que no podías.

-No es verdad.-repusó.-Dijiste que no me ibas a dar un boleto para entrar y así ha sido, no he quebrantado mi castigo.-explicó, Ginny se sintió chiquita frente aquel alegato, Al tenía toda la razón, ella le había dicho que no le daría su boleto incluso Al le había preguntado cual era su castigo y ella hasta lo había aclarado, sonrió y abrazo una vez más a su hijo por lo inteligente que había sido.

-Ya encontraré la forma te castigarte, no te preocupes.-dijo risueña, Al sabía que su madre tarde o temprano iba encontrar la manera.

-Al.-gritó Scor entre la gente.-Buenas tardes señora Potter.-hizo un reverencia cuando vio a Ginny, ella sonrió halagada.

-Hola Scorpius.-saludo jovial, Pansy estuvo tras su hijo al segundo siguiente y con Draco a su espalda, él aún tenía a Cissy en sus brazos.

-Vamos a dar una fiesta en la mansión ¿quieres venir?-preguntó Pansy, Ginny dudo...

-No lo creo, Harry se quedo en casa con los niños.

-Ellos también estan invitados.

-¡Vamos mamá!-pidió Al.-El castigo sólo fueron los boletos...

-...De acuerdo pero les alcanzamos en un rato más, bedo ir a casa por mi familia.

-En un rato más suena bien, necesito cambiarme.-confesó Pansy mostrando su uniforme, sentía que olía tan mal que incluso a metros de distancia se podía distinguir.

-Señora Potter.-susurró Scor.-¿Al puede venir con nosotros?-quisó saber, Ginny miro a Albus quien asintió para después posar su mirada sobre Pansy.

-Anda Ginny, mi familia no va a comerselo.-sonrió Pansy, Cissy bufo pero nadie más que Draco se dio cuenta.

-¿Segura que no es una molestia?

-Claro que no lo es.

-De acuerdo pero Al, por favor portate bien.-suplicó mirando a su hijo.

-Tu hijo es muy bien portado Potter.-opinó Draco, Ginny se sonrojo pensando que había sido sarcamo por que ella mejor que nadie sabía lo latoso que Al podía llegar a ser pero Draco no reía, ni perecía al menos querer hacerlo, estaba serio y su mirada segura le hizo dudar ¿acaso él estaba diciendo realmente eso sobre su hijo?-Han pasado toda la tarde conmigo.-explicó por la sorprendida mirada de Ginny.-E incluso Cissy me ha dado más problemas que ellos juntos.-Cissy refunfuño pero Draco ni se inmuto, Al sonrió orgulloso de si mismo y Ginny miro a su hijo, lo examinó con la mirada, su ropa era del mismo corte que la de Scor, sus modales incluso en casa habían mejorado y no es que antes fuera un maleducado, Merlín sabía que ella lo educo bien pero había algo que ella no conseguía ver.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Pansy preocupada, Ginny aún miraba sin parpadear a su hijo.

-No, nada.-aclaró Ginny, sonrió, lo había descubierto, su hijo no era como Harry había sido en su infancia, su hijo era educado, galante, perfeccionista y tenía un excelente gusto para vestir, su sonrisa se prolongo, su hijo era todo un Sirius Black en miniatura.

Notas Ginevra Hale;Gracias por leer, gracias por los reviews, me gusta mucho que mi historia les guste a ustedes, Les pido a todos los que han leído los anteriores capitulos (obvio que para llegar hasta quí debieron leer los demas, LoL, me refiero a quienes en estos momentos no han leido los anteriores) Que lean el capitulo uno en aclarasiones que nadie pidió (sólo el final) he colocado un choro mareador que espero les guste, puede que implique mucho de las personalidades de un par de personajes en especial pero sentí necesario hacerlo y más después de éste capitulo, por favor leanlo, justo apenas lo he cambiado. 

También espero que les gustara la definida personalidad que le he dado a Albus¿qué opinan?

Por cierto, es muy probable que si haya algo Rosie Scorpius y espero que la nueva pareja que he intentado agregar les guste (¿si saben a cual me refiero verdad?

Y si no es mucho pedir (que pedinche ando hoy) dejenme un review, please.

Después de leer lo que les pido (insisto primer capitulo hasta el final) entenderán por que Albus y Scor se hicieron amigo, (si no entienden yo les aclaro en el sig. chapter) por que los chicos de Slytherin fueron los únicos solidarios con Scor y por que Grey y Cally se sienten halagadas con la compañia de Cissy, les dire, todos los nuevos amigos de Scor y Al son hijos de mortifagos desertores, es el lazo que les une, el cual en un capitulo más explicare y les daré apellidos y edades a cada uno.

No se que más decir.

Ahora si les dejo descansar de mi.


	6. Mortifagos

**Disclaimer;** los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y asociados, yo no hago esto con un fin de lucro más que el placer por escribir y leer reviews,

**Capitulo: Mortifagos**.

Sentado en el centro de su propia sala sintió más miedo del que se creyó capaz, los gemelos le apuntaban con un artefacto del que no quería saber como funcionaba, sus primas, a los costados de los sillones sonreían con torpeza pero aún así le miraban con recelo, Lily estaba a su lado y James le apuntaba con un bote de catsup a la cara.  
-Traidor.-acuso Charly ante el silencio, todos aprobaron sus palabras, Lily se limito a tomarle de la mano.  
-No lo soy.-dijo Albus sin dejarse intimidar y haciendo uso de todos sus esfuerzos para que el miedo no fuera percibido por su familia, James río con sorna pero destapo el bote de catsup.  
-Sabes tu lugar en esta familia Potter y ahora pagaras por la traición.-amenazó James con seriedad, Al sonrió con arrogancia y soltó la mano de Lily para darle frente a su hermano.  
-¿Envidia?-preguntó altanero, Lily se llevo una mano a la boca.

Aceptaba que sus hermanos peleaban desde que tenía memoria, aceptaba que en estas vacaciones las peleas habían aumentado y se habían vuelto más absurdas pero aún así no podía negar que siempre era James el que empezaba y que más de una vez Al lo había ignorado pero ahora no era así, Al se mostraba altivo y valiente, arrogante e incluso la conseguía intimidar. Sorprendida se puso de pie en un brinco y corrió hacía la cocina donde sabía que su madre le pondría fin a ese injusto juicio donde sin derecho alguno Al sería acusado culpable y castigado por un grupo de pelirrojos, con unos cuantos rubios y castaños, Molly intento detenerla en la entrada y hasta Oliver le metió el pie para hacerla caer pero ella era buena escabulléndose y cuando consiguió cruzar toda la sala corrió con fuerza. James sabiendo que una vez que Lily hablara no habría tiempo para venganzas apretó el bote de catsup directo a la cara de su hermano pero Al era de buenos reflejos, cayó al lado de Ania y brinco por todo el sofá haciendo que la catsup de James bañara los rostros de Charly, Hugo, Muriel y hasta Arthur, Al volvió a brincar fuera del sofá y se oculto tras una mesita, en cuestión de segundos Lee lanzó con fuerza un cojín rompiendo una florero y haciendo que los añicos de cerámica brincaran frente a Al.  
-Basta.-gritó Ginny entrando a la sala y todos se quedaron quietos e incluso retuvieron la respiración, Ginny analizo con sigilo la escena, James cargaba el arma homicida (también llamado bote de catsup ahora vació), la mayoría tenía marcas de guerra (llámese catsup por todo el rostro) y Lee acababa de romper su florero chino... ¡SU FLORERO CHINO!... Respiro profundo llenando sus pulmones de aire para poder gritar.  
Los niños salieron corriendo despavoridos cuando vieron a Ginny inclinarse sobre los restos de su florero y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, Lily supo que ahora no importaba si había acusado a James, Al supo que poco importaba si ahora él era el enemigo y acepto gustoso la mano de su hermano para poder pararse, todos corrieron para salvaguardar sus vidas y no importaba si se trataba de Slytherin's o Gryffindor's, si Al había ido al partido de quidditch o si todos iban a querer golpear a James por llenarlos de catsup lo único que importaba ahora era correr a casa de la abuela Molly por que sabían bien que cuando Ginny gritaba así nada bueno los esperaba y menos aún sabiendo que habían llenado la sala entera de catsup que algunas paredes estaba afectadas y roto su preciado, y hermoso florero Chino.  
Molly se disponía a preparar la cena para ella y su esposo, toda la tarde había estado con sus hijos, nueras y nietos y ahora sabía que era el momento de que cada familia tuviera privacidad, resignada al hecho de que sus hijos ya no le pertenecían más, calentó la tetera y corto un poco de pan para tostarlo con mantequilla, Arthur leía despreocupado su periódico pero su tranquilidad fue duramente interrumpida por una horda de niños que entro sin llamar a la puerta, atravesaron la cocina y con un sencillo "Hola abuelitos" se adentraron en la vieja casa en busca de refugio.  
Molly sonrió de lado y sin hacer preguntas, con ayuda de su varita, saco más pan de la alacena y siguió cortándolo despreocupada, Arthur la miro y con una sonrisa se puso de pie y saco otra tetera la cual sin problemas puso al fuego para calentar.  
-Quisiera saber de quien huyen ahora.-exhalo Molly, su montaña de pan crecía con cada corte, Arthur se asomo por la venta pero un sonoro grito de Ginny le dio respuestas antes de escudriñar con sus ojos cada casa de sus hijos.  
-La pregunta ahora es saber que han roto.-agrego Arthur ayudando a Molly a untar con mantequilla a cada pan.  
Cerca de 5 minutos después Molly servía en la mesa varias charolas con pan tostado, Arthur servía vasos con jugo fresco de calabaza y unas cuantas tazas de te, miraron la mesa, bastante amplía y con una sonrisa se cruzaron de brazos.  
-No te acabes todos los panes Arthur.-acusó Molly en espera de sus nietos -5.-la cuenta regresiva apenas empezaba.  
-4.  
-3  
-2  
-1  
-Hola abuelita.-saludo Lily saliendo detrás de la alacena, Molly sonrió y con un movimiento la invito a tomar un lugar en la mesa, Albus salió de un bote de basura del pasillo y se unió a su hermana.  
-Pásame la mermelada de fresa.-pidió James ocupando un lugar y uno a uno comenzaron a aparecer en la cocina ocupando sus lugares en la mesa.  
-¿Qué hicieron esta vez?-preguntó Molly viendo con sorpresa como sus 3 charolas de pan tostado estaban a punto de desaparecer, Ania sonrió de lado y vació otro vaso de jugo para no contestar, miró a los gemelos y ambos metieron dos piezas de pan a sus bocas, nadie parecía tener intención de soltar prenda.  
-James ensucio la sala de catsup y Lee u Oliver rompió el florero Chino.-contó Albus, Arthur sonrió pero Molly no pudo evitar notar cierta diferencia entre él y el resto de sus nietos, Al era el único que usaba cubiertos para comer su pan e incluso había remangado su camisa.  
-¿Sólo eso?-preguntó intentando ocultar su gran hallazgo, Al había sentido la mirada contrariada de su abuela pero aún así siguió comiendo, que sus primos y hermanos usaran sus manos sucias que incluso hablaran con la boca llena y que sorbieran el jugo era asunto de ellos y él no tenía por que actuar igual.  
Escuchar su propia voz incluso le estaba costando trabajo, Harry Potter cruzo el dintel de la puerta y ante la mirada de sus suegros grito en busca de silencio, el grupo de niños guardo compostura y sonriendo como si de ángeles del cielo se tratara corearon un "buenas noches" con voz aterciopelada y dulce, Al resopló y giro los ojos por lo que Charly tuvo que golpearle las costillas.  
-Seré claro.-empezó Harry paseándose al rededor de la mesa.-No, se que soy claro pero quiero que entiendan con claridad mis palabras.-corrigió nervioso, hablar con magos tenebrosos era fácil a comparación de hacer entender a sus hijos y sobrinos la seriedad que necesitaban.-La final que quidditch es el sábado.-siguió y todos vitorearon con jubilo.-Y tenemos los mejores lugares para verlo... pero si siguen con esta actitud se perderán las entradas una vez más.-todos le abuchearon pero Al sonrió con sorna.-Todos.-recalco Harry mirando a Albus con seriedad, él siguió sonriendo.-Por lo que les pido que se comporten, conseguí llegar antes de que Ginny comenzara a llorar.  
-¿Otra vez el florero chino?-interrumpió Arthur con burla.  
-Así es pero lo repare a tiempo, esta mejor que nuevo.-respondió Harry mirándolo, Arthur se sonrojo un poco pero dejo que la charla seria continuara.-Si quieren sus entradas en lugares preferenciales va siendo hora de que se comporten como es debido, no más juicios contra Al, él no falto a ninguna regla ni les traiciono, les trajo tantos recuerdos como pudo...  
-...Lo hizo sólo para presumirnos que él si fue.-interrumpió James molesto, Harry lo miro sin perder su semblante molesto.  
-No es así James, él les trajo recuerdos por que se acordó de ustedes y ya va siendo hora de que dejen de ser tan injustos con él, no es su culpa estar en Slytherin como tampoco es la de él que estén en Gryffindor.  
-Yo soy de Revenclaw.-corrigió Rosie apenada, Harry sonrió de lado.  
-Lo se linda y todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti pero no vamos a hablar de Hogwarts, ahí ya tienen con quien presentar sus quejas y cumplir sus castigos pero aquí...  
-En la villa Weasley.-interrumpió Oliver orgulloso, Al volvió a girar los ojos y los demás vitorearon a su primo.  
-Deben rendir cuentas con nosotros.-siguió Harry señalando a sus suegros.-Y acotar los castigos que les impongamos pero yo no quiero que falten al partido, es importante para ustedes pero es aún más importante para Ginny que ustedes estén ahí así que por favor no lo arruinen y compórtense, no les cuesta trabajo ser buenos niños al menos el resto de la semana, no peleen con Albus ni tampoco sean groseros cuando vienen a visitarlo sus amigos del colegio, no rompan más floreros ni molesten a Teddy y Vic, no griten a cada segundo, no lleguen a casa de los abuelos en busca de refugio y por lo que más quieran denle paz a Ginny.  
Todos respondieron a coro, algunos dijeron un simple "claro", "como tu digas", "mejor dinos que nos tiremos por un pozo", "pásame la mermelada de frambuesa", "sírveme más jugo", "con gusto", "Al apesta", "¿Qué dijo?", "se acabo el pan", "mi té ya se enfrió", "tengo sueño". Y al instante volvieron a los suyo, Molly sonrió encantada viendo a sus nietos y Harry resoplo dispuesto a jalar de su cabello hasta quedarse calvo.  
-James, Albus y Lily se quedan, los demás pueden ir a sus casas para recibir sus castigos por cierto ¿dónde esta Victoria?-preguntó Harry resignado. El coro de voces dulces y angelicales se hizo escuchar una vez más "con Teddy", "perdida en un closet", "haciendo Teddysitos", "se perdió", "se la trago la tierra", "Oliver la tiro en un pozo sin fondo", "Lee la arrojo por una escalera" pero Al fastidiado de escuchar tanto bullicio camino hasta su padre.  
-La abuela de Ted la invito a cenar.-explicó con fastidio, besó a sus abuelos con ternura y salió de la cocina para ir hasta su casa.  
Harry se sorprendió por la cordialidad en su hijo pero volviendo a ver a sus sobrinos y el par de hijos que aún quedaba volvió a su semblante serio y en un movimiento les exigió acción, en fila, todos los niños, se formaron para besar a sus abuelos, Molly estrecho a cada uno y Arthur los despeino, en un coro de "hasta mañana" salieron uno a uno en dirección a sus casas, James intento escabullirse entre sus primos pero Harry lo tomo por el hombro antes de que él pudiera cruzar la puerta, Lily seguía sentada lamiendo una cuchara con mermelada.  
-¿Un juicio?-preguntó a James, Lily se sonrojo.-¿Cómo a un criminal?  
-Como un traidor.-corrigió Lily recordando las palabras de sus primos, James la miro tan feo como pudo e intimidada la niña agacho la cabeza.  
-¿Albus es un traidor para ti?-preguntó Harry llamando la atención de su hijo.  
-No me culpes, tú también te molestaste cuando supiste que fue al partido.  
-No me moleste, me sorprendí de que él haya ido, su amigo le consiguió una entrada y él acepto de todas formas ya me había dicho que él esperaba poder estar con sus amigos de Slytherin.  
-No es cierto, lo justificas.-acusó James molesto, Harry resoplo y tanto Molly como Arthur desaparecieron de la cocina, sabían que esa tenía que ser una platica privada.  
-No lo justifico James pero es que tú no haces nada para apoyar a tu hermano, Neville me contó que cuando supieron que estaba en Slytherin ustedes ya no hablaban con Albus como solía ser.  
-Él prefirió a sus amigos de Slytherin, nosotros no lo excluimos, él se fue solo.  
-Sabes que eso no es cierto James, Rosie le dijo a Hermione que tampoco a ella le hablaban por ser de Revenclaw.  
-No es cierto, las chicas acordaron darle tiempo para que se adaptara a su casa, que hiciera amigas y yo si le hablaba.  
-James.-Harry exhalo con paciencia.-No quiero hablar de Rosie y de lo que hicieron o no en Hogwarts, Albus es tu hermano y no hay nada de malo ser de Slytherin.  
-Papá sabes que si es malo ser de Slytherin, todos en Hogwarts hablan de ellos y todos sabemos que los amigos de Albus son mortifagos.-dijo James sin paciencia, Harry respiro hondo al oír esa palabra.  
-Linda.-susurró a su hija, Lily intento sonreír, James jamás había hablado de esa manera a su padre y verlo así la asustaba.-Ve a casa con mamá y dile que me prepare la cena... muero de hambre.-sonrió, la niña asintió y en dos brincos cruzo la puerta.  
-¿Mortifagos?-preguntó Harry cuando sintió que Lily llevaba suficiente distancia para no oírlos.-¿Qué sabes de ellos?  
-Lo que todos saben.-respondió James con altanería, Harry se acomodo en su silla y miro directo a los ojos de su hijo.  
-"Lo que todos saben".-repitió con paciencia.-Eso no significa que sea la verdad, dime lo que sabes...  
-...Que son malos, que usan magia oscura y que intentaron matarte.-acusó James. Harry despeino su cabello para enfriarse la cabeza.  
-¿Crees que Albus es malo?-preguntó con lentitud.  
-¿Qué?  
-Escuchaste bien la pregunta...  
-Pues... no, no creo que sea malo.  
-¿Sabes si usa magia oscura?-preguntó Harry a su contrariado hijo, James resoplo.  
-No, nunca lo he visto.  
-¿Crees... que él... intente matarme?-James abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro a su padre perplejo.  
-Jamás haría una cosa así.  
-¿Entonces por que lo acusas de ser mortifago?-preguntó dando un golpe a la mesa, James brinco sobresaltado.  
-No digo que él lo sea pero sus amigos si.-corrigió James sin saber de donde le venía el valor para hablar desafiante a su padre.  
-¿Alguno de ellos es malo James?-preguntó molesto.-¡Contesta!.-exigió y James negó con la cabeza.-¿Usan magia negra?  
-Tampoco.-susurró apenado.  
-¿Y han intentado o quieren matarme? por que si es así ya va siendo momento de meterlos a todos en Azkaban-resoplo con fastidio, James susurro un "no" en respuesta y Harry sobresaltado se puso de pie para tranquilizarse, no quería asustar a su hijo aunque sospechaba que ya era algo tarde para eso.  
-¿Entonces?-preguntó recargando en el fregadero.  
-Pero todos lo dicen papá.-justifico en su defensa.-Todos saben que son malos incluso les tienen miedo, todos los evitamos, nadie les habla y a ellos les gusta que sea así a ellos les gusta ser los malos en Hogwarts.  
-Espera.-pidió Harry entendiendo sólo unas cuantas palabras de su hijo.-¿Todos los evitan?, ¿Incluso tú?  
-Si.-admitió con simples.  
-¿Los molestas James?  
-Todos los hacen.  
-Me importa muy poco lo que todos hagan sólo tú eres mi hijo.  
-Pero él también se mete conmigo.  
-James, siempre han peleado pero siempre consiguen arreglarlo todo y ahora me vienes a decir que permites que más chicos molesten a tu hermano, ¡Escuchate! no defiendes a tu hermano de falsas acusaciones y molestas a sus amigos por ser mortifagos cuando ni siquiera sabes lo que eso significa...  
-...Si lo son.-acusó James sobresaltado.  
-¿Llevan la marca tenebrosa?-preguntó Harry son una sonrisa burlona.  
-No se lo que es eso pero apuesto a que si.-gritó James, Harry golpeo el fregadero con el puño cerrado haciendo que un par de platos cayeran al suelo, James brinco asustado pero no se pensaba retractar.  
-Vete a la casa ahora mismo.-ordenó zanjando el tema, no iba a asustar a su hijo no pensaba por ningún medio hacerle daño a James pero escuchar sus palabras le había calado en lo más hondo, respiro una y otra vez.-¿Qué esperas para irte?-preguntó en un grito, James lo miro molesto y dando una patada a la silla salió de la cocina azotando con fuerza la puerta.  
-Hijo.-Molly bajo corriendo las escaleras con el ruido de los platos y en bata de baño camino hasta Harry.  
-Siento el escándalo.-se disculpo apenado, Molly sonrió de lado para restarle importancia.  
-Disculpa mis palabras Harry pero tengo que decirlo... la actitud de James ha sido culpa tuya, debieron decirles todo lo que tu hiciste cuando tan sólo eras un niño para que no creyeran las estupideces que les dicen en el colegio, los niños suelen ser malos por que no entienden la gravedad de las cosas y ahora él tiene una idea equivocada de lo que paso, entiendo que los Malfoy y muchas otras familias deben cargar con una cruz que no les pertenece pero somos nosotros, los padres, quienes debemos corregir a nuestros hijos y decirle todo antes de que las personas equivocadas lo hagan.-dijo con su tono maternal que conseguía relajar a cualquiera, Harry supo que las palabras de su suegra eran verdad pero él tenía una justificación para no haberles dicho a sus hijos todo lo que sufrió desde el momento en que Voldemort mato a sus padres.  
Desde niño él había crecido con un deber que no le correspondía y desde el primer momento en que piso Hogwarts había dejado de ser él, había dejado atrás a Harry, en ese entonces simplemente era "el niño que vivo", con un deber y una responsabilidad que a su corta edad no tenía por que enfrentar, con un fama sin sentido de la que era mejor, como hizo Dumbledore, de no saber antes y él quería lo mejor para sus hijos, quería que entendieran que nadie puede ser quienes las personas dicen o creen que es, que cada uno debe sobresalir por propios meritos y esforzarse al máximo para ser personas de bien, él no quería que sus hijos disfrutaran de una fama absurda de la que él mismo rechazaba y quería que fueran normales, tan normales como él nunca pudo ser... Pero sólo ahora encontraba el gran fallo en sus intenciones.  
Su propio hijo era discriminado en el colegio sólo por pertenecer a Slytherin y su hijo mayor aprobaba aquello como si fuera lo más normal, idiotas los padres que contaron la historia de aquella guerra sin mencionar a los sacrificados, él por todos los medios intento limpiar el nombre de Sirius y Severus pero debía admitir que aún ahora existían personas que los tachaban de traidores y asesinos, la escoria del mundo mágico, como también sabía eran rechazados los Malfoy.  
Y si pensaba un poco más iba a seguir encontrando familias, los Nott, los Montague, los Pucey, los Goyle, los Zabini, los Bole, los Bletchley, los Pritchard, los magos que actuaron por ordenes de Lord Voldemort por miedo a ser asesinados o ver morir a sus familias, los magos que sencillamente huyeron para no enfrentarse a la guerra, los que ni buenos ni malos tampoco perjudicaron y en todo momento se mantuvieron a distancia, todas las familias que sabía bien en algún momento les negaron trabajo en el ministerio y que sabía, si preguntaba a Albus, algunos de ellos debían ser sus amigos.  
Besando a Molly en la frente salió de la madriguera y fue cuestión de metros llegar a su propia casa, Albus y Lily estaban en la mesa de la cocina platicando animados con Ginny sobre los mundiales.  
-Se ha enfriado.-sonrió Ginny al escuchar la puerta abrirse, miró a su esposo y al instante supo que algo andaba mal.-Será mejor que se vayan a dormir, es muy tarde para que sigan despiertos.-exclamó incitando a sus hijos para irse, Albus le dio un beso y tomo la mano de Lily para sacarla de la cocina.  
-Espera.-pidió Harry tomando a su hijo por el hombro.-Quiero tener unas palabras contigo.  
-Yo llevo a Lily a dormir.-dijo Ginny cargando a su hija para llevarla a su habitación.  
-Siéntate.-ordenó acercándose a la mesa, Albus obedeció y con la espalda derecha sobre la silla miro a su padre a los ojos.-¿Tienes problemas?-preguntó después de unos segundos, sabía que esa no era la pregunta correcta pero no sabía como formar la que si era.  
-¿Me preguntas o me dices que los tengo?-preguntó Albus contrariado, Harry sonrió de lado.  
-Quiero saber si los tienes.-admitió.  
-Supongo que vas a castigarme por algo que hice.-resoplo Albus relajando su postura.-Pero no me dejes sin permisos para salir, quede de ir mañana a comer a casa de Allison.  
-¿Allison?-preguntó Harry interesado.  
-Si, Allison Montague es una amiga un año más grande pero todos hemos quedado en ir.  
-¿Quienes son todos?  
-Pues Scor, Jake, Jasper, Tom, Terry, Grey, Avril, Callie y creo que también va a estar Archie y Rodo, ellos ya salieron de Hogwarts pero son buenos en el quidditch y vamos a hacer un gran partido.-explicó con entusiasmo, Harry sonrió con amplitud.  
- Tienes permiso de ir pero yo te llevo.  
-El papá de Scor dijo que podía pasar por mi y traerme sólo dime a que hora me quieres aquí, el señor es muy puntual.  
-Puedo llevarte yo, no hace falta molestar a Draco pero dime tu amiga Allison ¿Tiene problemas?-preguntó con torpeza, Albus entorno los ojos.  
-¿Hay algo en especifico que quieras saber? por que puedo ahorrarte el trabajo y decírtelo.  
-Bueno... verás Albus, James me ha dicho algunas cosas de Hogwarts.  
-Lo que sea que dijo de una vez te aviso que él empezó y yo tuve que defenderme.  
-No te acuso de nada... bueno si lo hizo pero creo que no es algo de lo que tengas la culpa... él me dijo que tienes... problemas en el colegio.  
-¿Problemas?-preguntó reflexionando, Harry asintió.-Bueno pues... no soy muy bueno en pociones pero Scor me ayuda.  
-No me refiero a esos problemas... hablo de problemas con... los demás.  
-¿Con los demás?-preguntó haciendo memoria.-¡Ah!, ¿Hablas de los que me molestan a mi y mis amigos?-Harry asintió.-Pues no son problemas, la mayoría se limita a evitarnos, dicen que damos miedo pero no es verdad... algunos nos dicen groserías en los partidos y cuando uno va solo lo molestan por los pasillos pero por eso siempre andamos en grupo.-explico recordando malos momentos.-Aunque algunas veces nos metemos en problemas, el otro día agredieron a Avril en una clase y Archie se enojo mucho... estuvo castigado dos semanas.-recordó.-Y en la primera semana me metieron a un inodoro pero no fue tan malo, Scor estaba en el de a lado.  
-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry sorprendido.-¿Qué hizo James?  
-No hizo nada pero fue por que no lo supo, no le iba a contar que me metieron a un inodoro sucio... pero aunque supiera no hubiera podido hacer mucho, eran de septimo... Archie estuvo en detención tres semanas y a Jake lo expulsaron del equipo por un mes, creo que Terry tuvo que limpiar la sala de trofeos con Jasper pero después de eso ya no me metieron a más inodoros aunque sospecho que fue por que ya no anduve solo, un día Rosie evito que me llenaran la cara de verrugas, uno de Revenclaw ya me tenía con la varita apuntando a mi cara.  
Harry abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salio por sus labios, Albus hablaba de ello restándole importancia y él bien sabía que sólo hacía eso para no preocuparlo pero sospechaba que Albus realmente la pasaba mal en Hogwarts. Se debatió en si mismo para decir lo correcto pero nada de lo que dijera parecía ser una buena idea, resoplo y con delicadeza tomo las manos de su hijo.  
-¿Te gusta Hogwarts?-peguntó al fin, Al sonrió.  
-Me encanta, es maravilloso...  
-...Me refiero a que si... realmente la pasas bien en el colegio  
-Papá.-Albus tomo aire con paciencia y se enderezo en su silla.-Tengo problemas pero no es nada con lo que no pueda lidiar ni nada que enfrente solo, nos metemos en problemas por que jamás nos quedamos de brazos cruzados y jamás lo haremos, tu lo dijiste, en Hogwarts tenemos con quien quejarnos y de quien cumplir castigos además no se meten mucho conmigo, la mayoría de los que me molestan sólo lo hacen por que he defendido a Scor... quiero seguir en el colegio y no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que si aguante un año bien puedo hacerlo con los demás.  
-Pero Al, yo no quiero que tengas problemas...  
-Siempre voy a tener problemas papá y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso... mejor relájate y déjame a mi...  
-¿Quienes te molestan?-preguntó sin darle crédito a las palabras de su hijo. La directora merecía saber de ciertos nombres para tomar cartas en el asunto.  
-No diré nombres por que no quiero que te metas en esto...  
-...Eres mi hijo.-exclamo comenzando a perder la paciencia, Albus sonrió.  
-Y jamás lo negare.-atribuyó orgulloso.-Pero mis amigos no son tus hijos y se que quieras evitarnos esto pero será peor... nos acusan de ser malos y... cobardes, nos dicen traidores y escoria y sabes que no lo soy.-se defendió.-Ni mis amigos y no hacemos nada de lo que dicen ni nos llamamos entre nosotros mortifagos pero si un maestro sabe de esto... les daremos la razón.  
-Albus...  
-...Si llego a tener verdaderos problemas yo te hablare a ti, no ire con ningún profesor, ire directo contigo y te lo diré todo, lo prometo.-dijo con solemnidad, Harry sonrió de lado, sabía que eso era lo mejor que podría conseguir y sin estar completamente seguro estrecho la mano de su hijo.  
-Si alguien se pasa de listo, ven conmigo.-ordenó ayudándolo a estar en pie para llevarlo hasta su cama, Albus sonrió y caminando con la frente en alto se dejo guiar por su padre hasta su habitación.

**Notas de Ginevra Hale;**

Ok, ok, pueden decir lo que quieran de este capitulo y lo aceptare, siempre lo acepto todo, primero, no digo que los pobres Slytherins son unos angelitos y saben xq no lo digo, por q ellos se vengan y se exceden en sus venganzas (he mencionado sus castigos) pero la han pasado mal, saben lo mal que la han pasado sus padres como para tener valor para ser petulantes una vez más aunq aún así lo son, ok ya, no doy más explicaciones, mejor ustedes diganme sus dudas y siento la demora sólo me queda esperar que haya valido la pena.


End file.
